


This is our place, we make the rules

by light_dragonix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oikawa returned to Japan, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Romance, Shibari, Threesome - M/M/M, insecure hanamaki
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: серия историй про от7 #сосисочныйклан
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei/Hanamaki Takahiro, Hanamaki/Iwaizumi/Matsukawa/Oikawa/Kuroo/Bokuto/Akaashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Hanamaki Takahiro, Kuroo Tetsurou/Hanamaki Takahiro, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Oh to be a good boy just for him (Akaashi/Bokuto/Kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Куроо многое ожидает увидеть после сообщения Акааши, но явно не это.  
> "Сможешь прийти домой пораньше? Тебя ждёт сюрприз".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> действие происходит до того, как от7 становится от7
> 
> сосите, плывиски

Куроо многое ожидает увидеть после сообщения Акааши, но явно не это.  
_Сможешь прийти домой пораньше? Тебя ждёт сюрприз._  
Зная Акааши, это может быть что угодно. Могла приехать мама, в который раз не предупредив, чтобы провести больше времени с её любимым _Кейджиро._ (— Мам, его зовут Кейджи. — Зато звучит похоже на Котаро и Тецуро). Или Кенма передал что-нибудь идиотское, на что импульсивно потратил деньги, подумав о своём мандарине. Это мог быть и простой ужин на троих, всё, что угодно. 

Но всё это меркнет перед реальностью. Даже в самых дерзких фантазиях Куроо не мог себе такого представить. Наверное, и хорошо, что не мог, было бы неловко перед людьми, с которыми пришлось толпиться в метро. 

Куроо стоит в дверях спальни, не способный даже проговорить "я дома". Нерешительно он прокашливается, одновременно желая и боясь привлечь к себе внимание.  
— Котаро, детка, — почти мурлычет Акааши. — Слышишь, кто пришёл?  
Бокуто не отвечает. Или отвечает, но Куроо понимает не сразу. Кажется, отказали вообще все органы чувств, кроме зрения. Но и его не хватает, чтобы в полной мере разглядеть, что происходит на их общей кровати. 

Бокуто. Обнажённый, связанный, раскрытый перед Акааши. Руки заведены за спину, на глазах плотная повязка, во рту кляп, уже весь мокрый. Подбородок Бокуто тоже весь в слюне, стекающей на его грудь. Куроо тяжело сглатывает. Грудь Бокуто, такая сильная, большая, обтянута чёрной верёвкой. Куроо чувствует, как его обжигает желанием. Он боится смотреть ниже, и не сразу понимает, что Акааши остановился, чтобы Куроо мог оценить его работу. Верёвка обнимает торс Бокуто, проходит между грудными мышцами, выделяя их ещё больше.  
— Милый… — Куроо прокашливается, говорить становится так сложно. — Милый, это что, краска?  
— Да, — улыбается Акааши. — Попытался повторить узор Шакалов. Что скажешь?  
Что скажет? Как смело со стороны Акааши думать, что у Куроо вообще остались силы складывать слова в предложения. На покрасневшей от возбуждения коже Бокуто чёрный обвяз и жёлтая краска выглядят потрясающе. Бокуто вздрагивает, словно ощущает пристальный и горячий взгляд Куроо.  
И Куроо наконец спускается ниже. Очень хочется отвернуться, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Бёдра Бокуто, разведенные в стороны. Согнутые в коленях ноги. Он весь, _весь_ открыт перед Акааши.  
— Иди к нам, Тецуро. Удели внимание Котаро, он заждался.  
Куроо кивает. Скидывает пиджак там же, на пороге. Залезает на кровать, подползает к Акааши ближе и облизывается. Конечно, именно этого он и ждал. Прекрасная картина, от которой рот наполняется слюной. Акааши улыбается, зная, что сейчас чувствует Куроо — страстное желание ощутить наконец на языке тяжесть члена Бокуто.  
— Ну же, Тецуро, не заставляй детку ждать. — И он медленно и с нажимом проводит кулаком по всей длине Бокуто, от основания к головке. Второй рукой он ногтями ведёт по бёдрам. Дразнит немного пальцами, и Бокуто весь дёргается и хрипит сквозь кляп. Куроо опускается на руки, ощущая животом колено сидящего по-турецки Акааши. И ждёт.  
— Можно, Тецуро, — Акааши убирает руку и вытирает её о волосы Куроо. Куроо закрывает глаза и осторожно лижет. Член Бокуто, покрасневший от возбуждения и чрезмерной стимуляции, влажный от смазки и предэякулята, дёргается. Куроо делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и берёт в рот головку. Бокуто хнычет, но не двигается. Куроо берёт чуть глубже. Голову кружит от вкуса, от запаха, от ощущения горячей плоти на языке. Хочется больше, глубже, сильнее, но рука Акааши в волосах чуть сжимает, напоминая. Бокуто под ним издаёт почти плачущие звуки, и Куроо останавливается. Выпускает член изо рта и лижет по всей длине, собирая языком смазку. Берёт за щёку и с громким пошлым звуком выпускает. Насаживается ртом до середины, чувствуя, что задыхается. _Какой же кайф._  
— Думаю, пока хватит, Тецуро, — звучит над ухом голос Акааши. — Иначе детка сейчас кончит.  
Куроо нехотя подчиняется и отстраняется. Вытирает подбородок тыльной стороной ладони и садится. Акааши гладит его по щеке и возвращает всё своё внимание Бокуто. Гладит его член, водит по нему ладонью, кулаком, пальцами. Прекрасное зрелище, от которого у Куроо уже давно стоит. Он ощущает это только сейчас, когда брюки некомфортно натягиваются на промежности.  
— Тецуро, сними кляп с моей детки, — тихо произносит Акааши. Куроо ползёт к Бокуто и не может удержаться — гладит его кончиками пальцев вдоль верёвок. Гладит по волосам и лицу. Вытирает подбородок ладонью и снимает кляп. Бокуто хнычет и тяжело дышит, высунув язык. Акааши проворачивает руку на головке, и Бокуто чуть не плачет. Куроо обожает, когда он так теряется в чувствах. В умелых руках Акааши Бокуто всегда плывет настолько, что издаёт высокие, тонкие стоны. Иногда кажется, что ему больно, так жалобно он хнычет. И это так непохоже на его обычные громкие, рычащие стоны, отдающиеся вибрацией по всему телу. Куроо шепчет “я здесь” и носом ведёт вдоль линии челюсти. Бокуто дёргает головой в его сторону, приоткрывает рот и пытается найти Куроо.  
— Тецуро, подойди ко мне, — командует Акааши. В его голосе нет той нежности, с которой он говорил о Бокуто. Куроо прикусывает язык и поворачивается в его сторону. Акааши строго смотрит на него потемневшими глазами. Недоволен, зол, рассержен. Прекрасен.  
Куроо напоследок оставляет широкую мокрую линию языком на шее Бокуто, чтобы в который раз услышать его хныканье. И возвращается к Акааши. Садится возле него на колени и задерживает дыхание. Кажется, всё в нём замерло, вплоть до тока крови. Акааши смотрит на него из-под чёлки раздражённым взглядом.  
— Котаро хороший мальчик, правда, Тецуро? — негромко произносит он, поглаживая Бокуто по бёдрам. Куроо кивает, не зная, чего ожидать, но почти дрожа от нетерпения. Акааши утешительно гладит Бокуто по колену и поворачивается к Куроо всем телом. От его взгляда одновременно кровь стынет и жар в низу живота разливается. — Поцелуй меня, Тецуро.  
Куроо почти бросается вперёд, лишь бы скорее прильнуть к губам Акааши. Руки его взмывают вверх, непроизвольно, почти инстинктивно желая коснуться. Но Акааши перехватывает его запястья и прижимает к кровати. И больно кусает за язык. Куроо стонет ему в рот и задыхается.  
— Ты понимаешь, за что? — Тихо спрашивает Акааши, не отстраняясь. Куроо кивает — он не только понимает, он напрашивался на это. Что бы Акааши сейчас с ним ни сделал, Куроо был бы рад. Акааши гладит его по щеке и невинно целует.  
— Тецу… — Вдруг раздаётся хныканье Бокуто. Его дыхание немного выровнялось, но он всё ещё не способен мыслить. Голос хриплый от непривычных для него высоких стонов. — Кейджи…  
— Детка, ты хочешь, чтобы тебя тоже поцеловали? — Ласково спрашивает Акааши. Его дыхание теплом оседает на лице Куроо. Бокуто отчаянно кивает, не доверяя голосу. — Скажи это, детка.  
Бокуто мотает головой. Акааши возвращает ему всё своё внимание. Куроо ощущает на мгновение обиду. Он тоже хочет Акааши, хочет, чтобы смотрели только на него, трогали его, гладили, говорили с ним нежно и ласково. Но тряхнув головой, Куроо выбрасывает эти мысли. Сегодня всё только для Котаро, для любимой детки Кейджи, готовой на всё. Готовой принять всё, что ему дадут и сделают. Куроо не способен на это, в нём слишком сильно желание провоцировать Акааши. Даже если хочется подчиняться, тело бессознательно делает всё, чтобы получить наказание. Ведь нет наказания, которое Куроо бы не воспринял как поощрение.

— Ну же, детка, — мурлычет Акааши, широко оглаживая торс Бокуто. — Скажи, что ты хочешь. Если сможешь, я разрешу тебе кончить.  
— Кейджи… — Бокуто почти плачет, словно ему больно. — Кейджи…. Пожалуйста…  
Акааши прикрывает глаза и тихо выдыхает. Ему и самому тяжело, Куроо знает, Акааши нелегко держаться правил. Ему тоже хочется поцеловать Бокуто, растереть его тело после верёвок, обнять и шептать, какой он молодец. И хотя он любит эти звуки, издаваемые Бокуто, намного больше он любит доставлять ему просто наслаждение. Акааши протягивает руку к Куроо, зарывается пальцами ему в волосы и тянет на себя. Куроо с готовностью наклоняется. Ему не нужно спрашивать, он знает — Акааши хочет отвлечься ненадолго. И Куроо рад ему помочь, по крайней мере, пока Бокуто не соберётся с мыслями. Он прихватывает губами нежную кожу шеи и коротко лижет, вызывая мелкую дрожь. Целует за ухом, ниже, ниже, цепляет слегка зубами плечо, призывно выглядывающее из широкого ворота футболки. Акааши откидывает голову чуть назад и открывает глаза. Его рука всё ещё в волосах Куроо, поглаживает и тянет несильно у корней. Вторая скользит по бедру Бокуто к его члену и сжимает головку. Акааши медленно, удушающе медленно опускает руку к основанию. Даже у Куроо перехватывает дыхание.  
— Поцелуй меня, Кейджи, — на выдохе произносит Бокуто. — Пожалуйста…  
— Мой хороший, — шепчет Акааши, — конечно, я поцелую тебя.  
Он отстраняет Куроо от себя и мажет губами по щеке. Куроо скорее угадывает _помоги ему_ , чем слышит. Акааши передвигается по кровати ближе к Бокуто, садится сбоку от него, гладит его по груди. Пальцами ведёт по шее и наконец обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Куроо не ждёт команды, он слишком хорошо знает, что и когда делать. Поэтому он опускается ртом на член Бокуто, когда слышит едва слышное _можно, Котаро_.  
Громкий стон Бокуто заглушается поцелуем. Куроо ощущает его дрожь и расслабляется, чтобы насадиться ещё сильнее, взять ещё глубже. Он больше не дёргается, когда чувствует оргазм Бокуто у себя в горле. Куроо очень медленно выпускает его и сглатывает. И тут же помогает Бокуто выпрямить ноги, которые он так долго держал согнутыми.  
Акааши наконец отрывается от губ Бокуто и тянется снять с него повязку. Шепчет утешающие слова и повторяет, какой его детка молодец, как он хорошо держался. Куроо покрывает поцелуями ноги, растирая их, и тоже говорит, что он умница, самый лучший, самый хороший. Бокуто с трудом открывает глаза, ресницы слиплись из-за слёз в уголках. Он промаргивается, пока Акааши большими пальцами нежно гладит кожу вокруг глаз.  
— Хэй, — хрипло произносит Бокуто и улыбается, сфокусировав взгляд на Акааши.  
— Хэй-хэй, — улыбается Акааши и целует его глаза. — Как ты, Котаро?  
— Хочу выпрямиться, — честно отвечает Бокуто. — И поцеловать Тецу.  
— Сначала массаж, — отвечает Куроо, подползая ближе. — Привет, — он целует Бокуто в щёку и гладит его по волосам. — И как только у тебя сил и терпения хватает столько времени держаться?  
— Сам не понимаю, — Бокуто смеётся и ничего не намекает на высокие стоны, что он издавал раньше. — Но ведь именно поэтому это и весело?  
Вместо ответа Куроо целует его в лоб и принимается помогать Акааши снять верёвки.


	2. Take my hand, that's my man (Kuroo/Oikawa, Akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Акааши знал, что будет нелегко порой. Он понимал, что отношения между Ойкавой и Куроо будут совершенно особенными.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сосите плывиски

Акааши знал, что будет нелегко порой. Он понимал, что отношения между Ойкавой и Куроо будут совершенно особенными. Как между самим Акааши или Бокуто. Или между Ханамаки и Мацукавой, Ойкавой и Иваизуми. Есть отношения, которые будут в чем-то намного глубже, или интимнее, или более особенными, чем те романтические, что есть между ними всеми.  
Акааши понимал, и всё равно оказался не готов увидеть и услышать подтверждение. Он не подслушивал специально, просто в этом доме двери в спальни почти не закрывались. Стесняться некого, прятаться не от кого, поэтому всё было открыто нараспашку. Акааши всего лишь проходил по коридору, когда обернулся на звук и замер на месте как вкопанный. И сделал стремительный шаг в сторону, надеясь, что его не заметили. Ему же всё было видно. Как Ойкава сидел на краю кровати, в домашних шортах, в бокутовой футболке, опираясь на отставленные назад руки. И между его ног на полу сидел Куроо, оглаживал широко его бёдра и что-то тихо шептал, не расслышать и не разобрать. Ойкава смотрел на него со смесью нежности и раздражения, так, как умел только он. Это выражение лица “спасибо за заботу, но я вообще-то не умираю”. Колено Ойкавы подвело его на тренировке, и Иваизуми немедленно отправил его домой, а когда тот стал сопротивляться, вызвал Акааши, чтобы забрал его. Потому что как-то так вышло, что Ойкава слушался только Иваизуми и Акааши. Иногда ещё Мацукаву, но он уехал с Ханамаки на свидание в город и попросил их не беспокоить.  
Акааши привёз его, вверил Куроо и вновь уехал в город, на этот раз за продуктами. Обычно этим занимался Куроо, но Акааши решил, что раз он всё равно уже сел за руль, то может и сам это сделать. И вот он вернулся домой, разобрал пакеты и всего лишь шёл к себе в комнату, когда увидел это. Куроо между ног Ойкавы. У ног Ойкавы. То, чего Акааши никогда не мог добиться для себя. Ни просто так, ни в ходе сессий. Добровольно Куроо никогда не оказывался у его ног, и Акааши и подумать не мог, что его это так заденет.

Куроо поднимает одну ногу Ойкавы себе на плечо и легко касается колена губами. Лицо Ойкавы разглаживается и смягчается. Куроо скользит губами по его голени, перемежая поцелуи с покусываниями. Обводит языком коленную чашечку и оставляет засос прямо над ней, зная, что под наколенником видно не будет. Рукой он не перестаёт гладить вторую ногу. Вновь возвращается к щиколотке и повторяет губами путь до колена. Назад к щиколотке. У Куроо достаточно терпения повторять одну и ту же ласку до бесконечности. Ойкава это знает, поэтому чуть толкает Куроо ступней, когда тот языком обводит выступающую косточку на щиколотке.  
— _Mio gatito_ , прекрати, — ласково просит Ойкава, хотя даже Акааши, стоящему за дверью, ясно, что он не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось.  
Куроо не отвечает. Куроо отклоняется назад и языком ловит большой палец Ойкавы и вбирает его в рот. Ойкава выпрямляется, и зрачки у него расплываются тёмными омутами. Куроо обхватывает длинными пальцами щиколотку, не позволяя сдвинуться или сбежать, и глядя прямо в глаза, лижет по всей длине стопы. У Акааши пальцы ног невольно поджимаются. Как Ойкава остаётся невозмутим и неподвижен, для него загадка. Ойкава чувствительный и боится щекотки, от подобного он должен был давно отпихнуть Куроо, но.  
Ойкава часто и поверхностно дышит. Не отрывает взгляда от Куроо. Он не выдерживает зрительного контакта, поэтому просто смотрит на его язык. На его влажный, горячий язык, скользящий по своду стопы от пятки до большого пальца. Куроо прикусывает подушечку стопы и тут же зализывает её. Ойкава наконец не выдерживает. Он не брезгует потянуться вперёд и поцеловать Куроо, вталкивая свой язык ему в рот. Акааши никогда не поймёт, как Куроо умудряется делать что-то такое — со стороны кажущееся неприятным и гадким. Он бы вряд ли сделал что-то такое, не удостоверившись, что перед этим его партнёр был в душе. Куроо же готов даже слизать пот с партнёров после тренировки или игры три на три. Слизать чужую сперму с живота или ног. И никто не подумает, что он мерзкий, никто не побрезгует целовать его после. Магия Куроо, не иначе. 

Куроо кусает Ойкаву за губу, вынуждая того с шипением отстраниться.  
— Не сейчас, мой хороший, — Куроо вновь толкает его на кровать. И возвращает своё внимание к его ногам. Он и вторую ногу укладывает себе на плечо и покрывает поцелуями-покусываниями каждую по очереди. Он не касается бёдер Ойкавы, хотя знает, что тот очень этого ждёт. Нет, он оставляет засос под коленом, дразнит, ведя кончиком носа по внутренней стороне бедра. Ойкава падает на спину и с выдохом выпускает череду ругательств. Акааши прошивает возбуждением насквозь. Приходится сжать кулаки, чтобы успокоить себя. 

Куроо осыпает лёгкими поцелуями правое колено Ойкавы. Останавливается. Ойкава поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.  
— Нет, радость моя. — Ойкава закатывает глаза. — Мне уже хватило от Ива-чана и Кейджи, хоть ты не добавляй.  
— И не собирался, — Куроо прячет лицо между ног Ойкавы. — Просто переживаю.  
— Я же не хрустальный, Куро-чан, — Ойкава садится. — Посмотри на меня. — Куроо поднимает голову и Ойкава ласково треплет его по щеке. — Я же не ногу сломал. Пара дней и вернусь к тренировкам. Незачем поднимать панику.  
— Это не я, это всё Хаджиме, — Куроо льнёт к его руке и тянется за лаской, как большой кот.  
— Не вали всю вину на Ива-чана, — пальцами второй руки Ойкава щелкает Куроо по лбу. — Лучше поцелуй меня.  
В этот раз они не так жадны и нетерпеливы, Ойкава неспешно пробует губами нижнюю губу Куроо, пока Куроо нежно обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Акааши негромко выдыхает и прикрывает глаза.  
Он знал, насколько нежным Куроо может быть, знал, насколько глубока может быть его забота. И, конечно, знал, что Куроо всегда готов бросить свою заботу к его ногам. Может, дело всегда было в Акааши, а не в Куроо и Ойкаве, в их отношениях. В том, что он сам редко принимал заботу о себе и пытался справиться со всем сам. Прятался за упрямством и игрой, лишь бы не принимать столь искреннюю нежность и любовь. Акааши, даже спустя столько лет, ещё только учится принимать их. Он знает, Ойкава тоже ещё только учится, но очевидно, что ему это даётся проще. Может, Куроо и без всякого сарказма оказался бы у ног Акааши, без шутливых взбрыкиваний и отпираний, если бы Акааши его просто попросил. Если бы дал понять, что не оттолкнет и не станет прятаться за маской “сам всё могу”.

— На чём мы остановились? — со смешком Ойкава отстраняется от Куроо и перемещает вес на отставленные назад руки. Куроо прикусывает нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра и, наконец, переключает всё своё внимание на бёдра. Он вылизывает каждый сантиметр, дует на влажную кожу, вызывая мурашки и лёгкую дрожь, прикусывает напрягающиеся мышцы. Ногтями он слегка царапает нежную кожу, тут же касаясь в том месте губами. Ойкава делает глубокие вдохи, концентрируясь на ощущениях. Глаза его закрыты, рот приоткрыт, и изредка скользит между губ кончик языка. Куроо ведёт пальцами по внешней стороне бедра, едва касаясь, оставляя после себя скорее обещание прикосновения. Мучительная пытка, Акааши знает по своему опыту. Если Куроо задался какой-то целью, он не свернет с пути, пока не добьётся желаемого. И сейчас он всего лишь хочет возбудить Ойкаву только лаской его ног. Изверг и садист.  
Тихий полустон Ойкавы вторит его мыслям. Куроо кончиком носа ведёт вдоль края шорт, чуть поднимая ткань вверх. И ещё чуть вверх. Носом Куроо задирает шорты всё выше, пока не утыкается лицом в живот Ойкавы. Прикусывает кожу и отводит ногу в сторону. Лижет в месте соединения бедра с телом и оставляет засос. Ойкава дёргается вперёд и вплетает руку в волосы Куроо, взлохмачивая их ещё больше. Охает, когда нос Куроо вдавливается в пах, а горячее дыхание обдаёт член жаром сквозь одежду.  
— Тецуро! — Ойкава сжимает в руках простынь и волосы Куроо, когда тот с отвратительно довольным смешком дразнит его, обхватывая его губами через ткань. В голосе Ойкавы то ли просьба, то ли требование перестать. Куроо отстраняется и невинно целует в бедро.  
— Прекрати уже играться и поцелуй меня нормально, — дует губы Ойкава. Акааши прикусывает губу и отворачивается. Глубоко вдыхает, чтобы успокоиться. Почему он всё ещё не ушёл, почему всё ещё стоит в коридоре и прячется? А, точно, его парни горячие и привлекательные, а ещё от Куроо не оторвать глаз. И от Ойкавы. Особенно когда он капризно дуется и вот так раздраженно сдувает чёлку с лица. Акааши может и самый младший, но даже он при виде этого выражения готов баловать Ойкаву и давать ему всё, что попросит. Лишь два человека на всём свете способны сказать ему нет — это, что не удивительно, Ушиджима, который просто не видит и никогда не увидит, и Куроо. Поэтому он лишь улыбается и разводит ноги Ойкавы шире.  
— Нет. — Куроо облизывается и цапает зубами за напрягшуюся мышцу. Ойкава в отместку тянет за волосы. Будто Куроо это не заводит ещё больше. — Хорошо попроси и, может быть, поцелую. — Едва закончив предложение, он широко лижет и дует на влажную кожу. Ойкава вздрагивает.  
— Бросай свои игры в Кейджи, у тебя плохо выходит, — Ойкава хлопает его по плечу. Куроо приподнимает брови и возвращается к медленному и методичному покусыванию внутренней стороны бёдер.  
— Что я должен сказать? — смиренно спрашивает Ойкава после короткого стона. — Тецуро…  
— Неправильно, — усмехается Куроо и ведёт носом от колена к паху. Издевательски глубоко вдыхает через нос, отчего Ойкава слегка краснеет, и отстраняется. Акааши прислоняется к стене и выдыхает. Если он прямо сейчас не уйдёт, то ворвётся к ним и потребует от Куроо, чтобы он перестал так издеваться над Ойкавой. Или потребует, чтобы Ойкава уже сделал что-нибудь сам…. Чёрт разбери, что он сейчас чувствует. То ли он хочет быть сейчас на месте Ойкавы и слушать, как Куроо привычно дразнится и непривычно ласкает только ноги. То ли быть на месте Куроо… Нет, определенно нет, Акааши качает головой. Он бы не смог как Куроо, не с Ойкавой, не сейчас. Да, Акааши его любит, как и всех своих парней. Да, Акааши нравится, когда Ойкава капризничает или просит что-нибудь, или дуется, или ребячится, но. Но ещё Акааши хочет то, что есть у Ойкавы с Куроо. Их общее прошлое, которое связывает их иначе, не так, как Куроо и Акааши. Акааши хочет всё то первое, что Ойкава получил от Куроо.  
Но время уже не отмотать назад.

— Ну же, Тоору, — подначивает Куроо. — Скажи это.  
— Да что я должен сказать? — Ойкава пытается возмущаться, но это нелегко делать, пока Куроо заставляет его коротко и тихо стонать. — Господи, да как ты это делаешь….  
— Секрет, принцесса, — Куроо запускает руки под шорты и гладит кончиками пальцев вдоль края белья.  
_Принцесса_. Акааши возвращает в старшую школу, в нечастые встречи с Куроо на его собственном первом году обучения. Бокуто и Куроо были на втором, ещё только начинали дружить. Бокуто таскал Акааши за собой на дружеские встречи с новоиспеченным капитаном Некомы, а тот порой уходил от них, говоря, что у него свидание с принцессой. Акааши думал, что это его девушка, и прозвище казалось милым. А однажды Бокуто подговорил его проследить за Куроо, Акааши всё ещё не понимает, как согласился, но они проследовали за ним до станции. И там Куроо встречал капитана Аоба Дзёсай, обнимал его чуть дольше, чем друга, и держал за руку, не думая о возможном осуждении окружающих. Бокуто предложил уйти раньше, чем Акааши успел сформировать эту мысль.

— Вот как мы теперь заговорили? — Ойкава приподнимает бровь. Куроо высовывает язык и лижет натянувшуюся на паху ткань шорт. Ойкава зажмуривается. — Ты серьёзно?  
— Абсолютно, принцесса. Это твоё наказание.  
— Я думал, у нас наказаниями занимается исключительно Кейджи. Кисонька. — Акааши за дверью передёргивает. Он знал, что в старшей школе у них были ласковые прозвища друг для друга, но это слишком для него.  
— Спроси у него сам, — улыбается Куроо. Акааши замирает и сердце стучит так быстро, словно родители его застали за мастурбацией. Словно он делал что-то стыдное.  
— Спрошу, когда вернётся. — Акааши выравнивает дыхание и осторожно заглядывает в комнату. И натыкается на взгляд Ойкавы, в его глазах черти пляшут. Он знает, знает, что Акааши стоял тут всё это время.  
— Кисонька, ты ничего не забыл? — Ойкава медленно укладывается на спину, и это очевидная игра на публику. Краем глаза он наблюдает за Акааши и одно это не даёт ему сдвинуться с места.  
— Как же тебе повезло, что я всегда сдерживаю свои обещания, — Куроо поднимается с пола, одним движением стягивает с себя футболку и забирается сверху. — Не думал, что ты так запросто вспомнишь.  
— Признайся, Тецуро, ты надеялся, что я не смогу произнести это вслух. Котик мой хороший, не играй с огнём и не обожжёшься.  
— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты капризничал, — Куроо почти смеётся ему в губы. — Но да, я и правда на это надеялся.  
— Прекрати уже говорить и поцелуй меня наконец, — Ойкава наконец переключает всё внимание на Куроо и обхватывает его лицо обеими руками. Акааши выдыхает. Вот теперь ему точно пора идти. Он не уверен, что сейчас произошло, но такое чувство, что ему напомнили, что не он один может вертеть Куроо, как хочется. Акааши спускается на первый этаж под громкий стон Ойкавы. 

Пиздец, думает он. Я ревную своего парня к своему парню.


	3. There'll be happiness after you (Iwaizumi/Hanamaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На годовщину Ханамаки дарит Иваизуми пеньюар.

— Мне кажется, Иваизуми это не наденет, — задумчиво произносит Бокуто, постукивая пальцем по кухонному столу. Куроо согласно кивает.   
— Маццун, будь добр, передай сахар, — Ойкава поднимает голову с плеча Мацукавы лишь на мгновение, чтобы перед ним поставили сахарницу. Устраивается обратно поудобнее и щекочет неуложенными волосами шею Мацукавы. — Тыковка, ты когда выбирал, о чём думал?   
— О том, чтобы забрать себе, очевидно, — усмехается Акааши. — Оставь себе, Макки, Иваизуми ни цвет не подойдёт, ни размер.   
— О нет, как я так мог ошибиться, — без тени сожаления Ханамаки прячет пеньюар обратно в коробку. — В следующий раз буду внимательнее.   
— А чего это ты убираешь его? — выпрямляется Куроо. — Сам примерь, уверен, уж тебе-то и цвет и размер подойдёт. 

Под дружное одобрение Ханамаки выходит из кухни, обещая вернуться буквально через секунду. Он заходит в первую же комнату, в которой обычно спит Иваизуми, потому что поднимается раньше всех и готовит завтрак для своих спортсменов, и достаёт пеньюар из коробки. Тёмного кремового цвета, шёлковое, с длинным широким рукавом. Ханамаки прикладывает его к себе, и прохлада ткани посылает волну мурашек вдоль позвоночника. Он и правда брал его для Иваизуми, но уже на подъезде к дому понял, что даже если бы размер подошёл, Иваизуми такое не надел бы. Длинное в пол, приталенное за счёт широкого пояса, стилизованное под кимоно. Ханамаки с сомнением смотрит на себя в зеркало. Оно такое красивое, подойдёт ли оно ему? Он ещё ни разу не носил подобное, да и никто из них не покупал такое всерьёз. Прошлый раз, когда они с Мацукавой и Куроо стояли в отделе женского белья и выбирали кружевную комбинацию для Иваизуми, не считается, они хотели его подразнить и посмеяться. В этот раз всё иначе. Ханамаки сам рассматривал модели и пытался прикинуть, какой размер брать, учитывая рост и ширину плеч. И цвет, цвет нужен был спокойный, неброский. Иваизуми бы точно не оценил ярко-красный или чёрный.   
Но сейчас Ханамаки смотрит в зеркало и не понимает, как он мог посчитать, что кто-то вообще это наденет кроме него самого.   
— Тебе идёт этот цвет, — раздаётся голос Иваизуми от дверей. Ханамаки оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Иваизуми стоит, опираясь плечом на косяк. Он только из душа, хорошенько высохнувший и пахнущий шампунем Ойкавы. Свежий и невероятно привлекательный в своей домашней майке.   
— Я думал, что тебе подойдёт, — виновато прикусив язык, Ханамаки снова смотрит в зеркало.  
— Очевидно, что из нас двоих в этом будешь хорошо смотреться только ты. Надень. — Иваизуми делает шаг назад и прислоняется спиной к стене в коридоре. Конечно, он уже был на кухне, где ему сказали идти за Ханамаки.   
Будто подарок Иваизуми не сам пеньюар, но Ханамаки в нём. 

Ощущение прохладной ткани на коже освежает. Макки разглаживает её на бёдрах, не в силах оторваться от ощущения. Шёлк скользит под пальцами будто вода в ручейке. Ханамаки запахивает плотнее на груди и поворачивается к зеркалу. Ну да, разумеется, брал он для Иваизуми, конечно.   
— Сидит как влитой, — Иваизуми уже здесь, будто сквозь стену увидел, что Ханамаки закончил. — Давай помогу с поясом.   
Дыхание перехватывает, когда его сильные руки проходят под локтями и лишь обещают, дразнят объятиями. Ханамаки не отрывает взгляда от зеркала. Широкий пояс мягко ложится на талию, затягивается сзади — спина невольно выпрямляется и Ханамаки тяжело выдыхает через рот. Иваизуми тянет вперёд тонкие концы пояса и осторожно завязывает с левой стороны. Он тоже смотрит в зеркало из-за плеча Ханамаки, действуя вслепую, но аккуратно и почти умело. Рук с талии Ханамаки он не убирает.   
— Вот такой подарок мне нравится, — шепчет Иваизуми. — Ты очень красивый, Такахиро.   
— Немедленно прекрати меня соблазнять, — несмотря на свои слова, Ханамаки не двигается и даже больше льнет спиной к груди Иваизуми. — Ты не один, остальные тоже хотят увидеть…   
— Подождут, — Иваизуми обрывает его на полуслове, разворачивая лицом к себе. — Прямо сейчас у меня привилегия твоего первого парня.   
— Какой ты жадный и нетерпеливый, — Ханамаки скользит руками по плечам Иваизуми и обхватывает его лицо ладонями. — С годовщиной, детка.   
Он успевает лишь раз невинно коснуться его губ, когда слышит чьи-то шаги. На талию ложится ещё одна пара рук.   
— Вас только оставь наедине, — глубокий голос Мацукавы теплом оседает на шее. — Мы вас ждём, а вы тут даже не торопитесь.  
— И как только Тоору отпустил тебя от себя, — закатывает глаза Иваизуми и целует Ханамаки в щеку перед тем, как отойти.   
— Он сел на Тецуро, потому что ему стало скучно. — Мацукава разворачивает Ханамаки лицом к себе и осматривает с ног до головы. — Такахиро, кто б знал, что тебе так подойдёт.   
— Красивый? — Ханамаки кокетливо складывает ладони под лицом.   
— Очень. А теперь идём, иначе они все сюда стекутся по одному.   
— Хаджиме, детка, ты свой подарок ещё получишь, — Ханамаки ведёт пальцами по руке Иваизуми и позволяет Мацукаве увести себя. 

Когда он входит в кухню, Куроо присвистывает. Щеки невольно заливает слабый румянец. Ханамаки неловко поправляет пояс, рукава, вытирает вспотевшие ладони о прохладную ткань и не знает, куда деваться от смущения. Бокуто, честный, непосредственный Бокуто вываливает на него целый поток комплиментов, от _ты нереально красивый_ до _цвет так круто оттеняет твои волосы_. Ойкава не может подобрать слов и просто спрашивает у Куроо, видит ли он это тоже. Ханамаки не выдерживает и прячет лицо в ладонях. 

С одной стороны, ему приятно слышать, что он красивый, и слышать это от своих по-настоящему красивых парней. От них ведь дыхание перехватывает, пропадает дар речи, не остаётся мыслей — вот настолько они потрясающе выглядят. Ханамаки выглядит просто, симпатично, но просто, он с неба звёзд не хватает. Он здраво оценивает свою внешность, поэтому комплименты для него неожиданны и очень приятны.   
А с другой, это так невероятно смущает. Слишком много эмоций, которые он не готов чувствовать, от радости до паники, паники, что теперь он им нужен только таким. Теперь они захотят видеть его только в такой одежде, и в его обычных домашних футболках он им будет уже не так интересен. 

— Такахиро, ты как? — тихо спрашивает Иваизуми, вдруг оказываясь сзади. Он крепко обнимает за талию, прижимая к своему сильному и горячему боку. Иваизуми, как и Бокуто, всегда горячий, словно внутри у него своя звезда с температурой больше двадцати миллионов кельвинов. От его твёрдой хватки становится спокойнее. Ханамаки делает глубокий вдох и отгоняет непрошенные мысли. Он ещё успеет их подумать, успеет прочувствовать. Прямо сейчас он хочет быть со своими парнями, в центре их внимания. 

Акааши подходит к нему вплотную и гладит его по щеке. Внимательно смотрит в глаза, будто пытается что-то в них увидеть или прочесть.   
— Ты всегда красивый, Макки, — негромко говорит он, и Иваизуми кивает. — Всегда. Не только сегодня и не только в этом.   
— Но ведь ему идёт! — Бокуто едва не подпрыгивает на стуле. — Ива был забавным в своей комбинашке, не спорьте со мной, а Такахиро красивый. Вот с большущей буквы К.   
— Ты мог бы ходить в этом дома, — добавляет Куроо, накручивая на палец локон Ойкавы. — Не только же наши футболки тырить.   
— Тем более что это и так домашнее, — кивает Ойкава. 

Ханамаки не успевает возмутиться, что Акааши с Ойкавой тоже чужие футболки таскают, и вообще, у них же всё общее. Иваизуми со словами "посмотрели и хватит" уводит его в комнату. Не в свою на первом этаже, где жёсткий матрас и прохладно по ночам. А в комнату Ханамаки, с большой кроватью и мягким одеялом, на которое не страшно Ханамаки уронить.   
— С годовщиной, милый, — шепчет Иваизуми ему в губы, скользя рукой по оголившемуся в разрезе пеньюара бедру.   
— С годовщиной, — отвечает Ханамаки, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. 

Жалеет ли он, что купил такой подарок? Нет. Собирается ли он носить его дома и дальше? Определённо да. И если ему будет казаться, что без этого пеньюара его парни будут считать его неинтересным, что ж. Он готов на это пойти. Ведь таким красивым парням хочется соответствовать. 

***

Наутро он выходит к завтраку, кутаясь в шёлк, и Мацукава роняет палочки на пол. С взъерошенными волосами, похожими на розовое облако, в кремовом пеньюаре Ханамаки выглядит как модель с обложки. В разрезе мелькают голые худые ноги, бледные, давно не видевшие солнца.   
— Чудесно выглядишь, ягодка, — Ойкава проходит мимо Ханамаки и целует в висок. Садится рядом с Иваизуми и тут же подставляет ему лицо, чтобы получить утренний поцелуй. — Теперь будешь так ходить?   
— Не каждый день, у меня же он всего один, будет жаль его износить, — Ханамаки с зевком садится за стол. Перед ним тут же оказывается кружка зелёного чая.   
— Я куплю тебе, — заявляет Бокуто с горящими глазами. — Целую кучу куплю! Только ходи так хоть иногда, пожалуйста.   
— Будешь встречать нас по вечерам, кутаясь в пеньюары, с бокалом шампанского в руке, ага, — Иваизуми ставит кружку перед Бокуто и поворачивается, чтобы вытащить для Мацукавы новые палочки.   
— Что вы, офицер, я не убивал своего мужа, — Куроо с Акааши заходят вместе, едва влезая в проём. — Такахиро, ещё волосы отрасти, будем их тебе завивать.  
— Что вы тут из меня делаете, — Ханамаки прячет за кружкой довольную улыбку.  
— Красоточку, — Куроо ерошит ему волосы и садится рядом. — О, смотрю, кто-то уже постарался, — он стреляет глазами в Иваизуми и посылает воздушный поцелуй. — Знаешь, _тыковка_ , к этому пеньюару отлично подходят вот эти засосы на твоей шее.   
Рука Ханамаки непроизвольно взлетает, чтобы прикрыться. Акааши, завершая свой утренний круг, подходит и убирает его руку. Вместо такого привычного поцелуя в висок он оставляет влажный след поверх одного из засосов. Ханамаки вздрагивает и прячет лицо в ладонях.   
— Вы все совершенно ужасные, просто невозможные.   
— Макки, ты не поверишь, — обретает наконец голос Мацукава. — И все твои.


	4. I can see you staring, honey (Kuroo/Hanamaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ханамаки осыпают подарками и любовью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сосите, плывиски

Первым дарит Ханамаки пеньюар Ойкава. Привозит из аргентинского уикэнда, в красивой коробке, со счастливым лицом. Он почти сияет, вручая свой подарок.  
— Хосе посоветовал хороший магазин, — Ойкава сидит на кровати, по левую руку от Ханамаки. На нём сзади почти висит Бокуто, соскучившийся за четыре дня. — Там пеньюар и…  
— Что ещё за Хосе? — приподнимает бровь Куроо. Он опирается плечом о дверной косяк, не заходя в спальню Ойкавы. Ханамаки кожей чувствует его напряжение. И не может не переглянуться с Мацукавой и Иваизуми. Он-то знает, что речь всего лишь о бывшем тренере Ойкавы, отношения с которым довольно быстро переросли в дружеские, почти задушевные. Бланко души не чаял в Ойкаве и с большой неохотой отпускал его обратно в Японию, говоря, что в Аргентине его ждёт большое будущее. Но дома его ждали на тот момент пока только три любящих человека, и для Ойкавы это было так же важно, как карьера. Ханамаки от одной только мысли, что когда-то между блестящими перспективами и им выбрали его, переполняется благодарностью и любовью. Он находит руку Ойкавы под коробкой, стоящей на их коленях, и сжимает в своей ладони.   
— Хосе и Хосе, — отмахивается Иваизуми, к удивлению Бокуто и Акааши, — какая разница. Мне интереснее его подарки.  
— Жаль тебя расстраивать, Ива-чан, но я привёз только для тыковки… Шучу-шучу! — Ойкава взвизгивает, когда его в четыре руки роняют на спину и принимаются щекотать. — Маццун, спаси!  
— Тыковку свою проси, — Мацукава отвлекается наконец от Акааши, которого обнимал всё это время. Раздаётся возмущенный вопль, переросший в страдальческий хохот. — Иду я, иду, боже.  
С притворным вздохом Мацукава подходит к кровати и стаскивает с неё Бокуто за ногу. Потом кладёт руку на плечо Иваизуми и чуть сжимает. Тот тут же откатывается от Ойкавы.  
— Тоору, честное слово, ты такая принцесса, — скалится Куроо. — Ты же мог сам…  
— Мог, но не хотел, — Ойкава показывает в его сторону язык. — Не-не, Маццун, не уходи, — он ловит Мацукаву за руку и заставляет сесть. И тут же укладывается ему на колени. — Вот так удобнее.  
— Мог бы и попросить, если так хотел посидеть со мной, — закатывает глаза Мацукава.  
— Так вот, _Хосе_ посоветовал, куда сходить, и помог потом выбирать. — Ойкава, не обращая внимания на бубнеж Куроо, занявшего место Мацукавы возле Акааши, поворачивается к Ханамаки. — Открывай, пирожочек мой, там всё только для тебя.

Ханамаки делает глубокий вдох как перед погружением в воду. Он не уверен, что он там увидит, но знает, что это будет восхитительно — как и всё, что делает Ойкава.  
— Если мне не понравится цвет, я отдам его Кейджи. — Получается даже усмехнуться в конце, будто сердце у него не колотится как сумасшедшее. Отчего-то сам вид коробки внушает ощущение, что это не только красиво, но и ужасающе дорого. Ханамаки ещё никогда не делали таких подарков.  
Он поднимает крышку. Закрывает. Выдыхает и открывает снова.  
— Нет, Кейджи, обойдёшься, — Ханамаки криво улыбается. — Я оставлю его себе. — И он достаёт пеньюар, вставая с кровати, чтобы увидеть его полностью.  
Полупрозрачное, из лёгкой органзы тёмно-красного цвета, обшитое чёрным мехом по краю. Нежное на ощупь — Ханамаки не отказывает себе в удовольствии коснуться ткани щекой. Мех чуть щекочет его кожу, вызывая мурашки и смешок. И под пеньюаром на дне коробки лежит шёлковое неглиже на тонких бретельках. Такого же красного цвета венозной крови, с кружевной отделкой на груди. Поскольку руки Ханамаки заняты, Иваизуми помогает — достаёт неглиже из коробки, чтобы оценить длину. Ойкава ласково улыбается, когда губы Ханамаки, дрогнув, приоткрываются в маленькое “о”. 

Ханамаки отворачивается, чтобы скрыть смущенное выражение лица. Прячется в ладонях и органзе, выравнивая дыхание. Вау, его стало так легко поразить. Ни следа от юношеской невозмутимости или невпечатленности школьных лет. Посмотрите на него, ему двадцать семь и его кроет миллионом чувств от одного-единственного подарка.  
— Макки, тебе нравится? — спрашивает Ойкава, касаясь кончиками пальцев плеч Ханамаки.   
— Очень, — выходит как-то задушенно, будто он готов заплакать, поэтому Ханамаки поднимает голову, чтобы не беспокоить своих парней. Он улыбается им и глаза его блестят. — Очень, Тоору, очень нравится.

Он уходит, чтобы примерить и показаться им при полном параде. И не слышит, как Бокуто с абсолютно пустым выражением лица произносит “кажется, я сейчас опять влюбился”.

Вид Ханамаки в шёлковом неглиже длиной до середины бедра, в слабо подвязанном поясом пеньюаре вдохновляет Бокуто. Да с такой силой, что он не может держать себя в руках. Садится рядом с Ханамаки, скользит ему рукой под неглиже, носит его на руках, отплевываясь потом от меха. Ойкава не лучше — кажется, он забыл, что у него есть своя спальня, настолько часто он проводит ночи с Ханамаки. Иногда они просто обнимаются, иногда целуются полночи напролёт, будто только начали встречаться. Ойкава словно дорвался, как путник до оазиса, так он жаден и ненасытен. Пальцы Ханамаки всегда болят после — так сильно он сжимает в руках футболку Ойкавы. Наутро у них обоих волосы спутанные, взъерошенные, а лица довольные и счастливые.

Ещё один пеньюар дарит Бокуто от себя с Акааши. Просто так. _Шли мимо и подумали о тебе, Макки_.  
— Пора уже волосы отращивать, Такахиро, — смеётся Куроо, откинувшись на стуле. — Я куплю крупные бигуди, будем завивать по старинке.  
— Захлопнись, — ласково произносит Ханамаки. Ему, честно говоря, так не хочется вставать из-за стола, снимать свои удобные штаны, переодеваться… Но у Бокуто глаза сверкают, и невольно хочется узнать, что же такое они могли выбрать. У Акааши исключительное чувство прекрасного, что, в общем-то, ожидаемо от такого красивого человека. Со вздохом Ханамаки поднимается и забирает картонный пакет. Выгоняет Иваизуми из его комнаты и прислоняется спиной к двери. Вот что такое началось, а. Конечно, безусловно, Ханамаки счастлив получать такие знаки внимания. После того аргентинского сюрприза Ойкавы на него полился просто обильный дождь из разных мелких и не очень подарков разной степени дороговизны. Казалось, его хотят задарить, чтобы у него болела голова, что ему надеть _дома_.   
Не сказать, что Макки не поощряет их. Он с искренней радостью получает кружевные комбинации от Иваизуми, который пристрастился надевать их на Ханамаки. Или потрясающие дизайнерские футболки от Мацукавы, которые ему всегда длинны. Или рубашки Куроо, которые к нему больше никогда не возвращаются, а он и не возмущается и просто покупает новые. Да и кто станет возмущаться, когда Ханамаки румяный, со сбившимся дыханием лежит под ним в его рубашке.

Ханамаки ни за что им не признается, но больше всего на свете он рад, что может за их чудесными, замечательными, красивыми подарками скрывать неидеального и такого простого себя.

Пеньюар от Бокуто с Акааши нежного розового цвета. На рукавах слои и слои и слои мягкого фатина, и подол так же идёт слоями, оттого кажется, что в руках у него облако, а не одежда. Ханамаки вздыхает, заметив, что этот пеньюар так же прозрачный. Хотел бы он, чтобы было достаточно уверенности надеть его на голое тело, но он не решится. Может, Акааши или Ойкава с их подтянутыми телами Аполлонов выглядели бы божественно в полупрозрачных одеждах, но не он.   
Ханамаки достаёт из шкафа Иваизуми комбинацию нейтрального бежевого цвета. Накидывает пеньюар и, смущаясь самого себя, поправляет волосы. Ему всегда хочется быть неотразимым в глазах парней. Пусть он себя таковым не чувствует, их восхищенные взгляды помогают обмануться на время.

— Я чувствую себя молодой женой старого богача, — Ханамаки взмахивает рукой и застывает. Слои рукава складываются у локтя, образовав невероятную картину — его рука вдруг кажется такой худой.  
— Если сложить возраст троих самых богатых из нас, — Бокуто пожирает его глазами, но единственный может складывать слова в предложения. — Как раз выйдет один старый богач.   
— Маковка, ты для этого так долго переодевался? — Ойкава прокашливается. — Чтобы мы успели поесть?  
— Уже хотите наброситься на меня? Животные, — Ханамаки в притворном ужасе прикрывает рот ладонью. Проходит в комнату и садится Акааши на колени. Невинно целует его в щеку. — Это очень красивый пеньюар, спасибо.  
Бокуто с удовольствием подставляет щеку для благодарного поцелуя.  
— Я и подумать не мог, что ты будешь так хорошо в нём выглядеть, — он притягивает Ханамаки к себе и утыкается носом ему в шею. И принимается медленно водить кончиком вверх и вниз, отчего Ханамаки ёжится и вцепляется крепче в Акааши.   
— Маковка каждый раз удивляет нас больше и больше, — Ойкава улыбается ему, широко и ярко. — Кажется, что уже всё, нельзя быть красивее, а он берёт и становится.

Пальцы Ханамаки сжимаются крепче на кофте Акааши. Расслабляются и разглаживают ткань. Акааши бросает на него внимательный взгляд и крепко обнимает за талию.  
— Идите спать, животные, — Акааши поднимается и уводит Ханамаки за собой. — Он будет у меня, чтобы вы тут на него не бросились.  
— Кто бы говорил, Кейджи! — Возмущенный голос Куроо сплетается с хохотом Бокуто. — А сам-то!

Акааши заводит Ханамаки к себе и берёт за руки. Переплетает с ним пальцы, подходит ближе. Заглядывает в глаза, кажется, смотрит в самую душу. Ханамаки не выдерживает его взгляда. Акааши совсем как Ойкава, может смотреть так, что пробирает до глубины. Ему одному известно, что он успел разглядеть, ведь он отступает и, погладив по щеке, уходит к кровати. Ханамаки стыдно. Вдруг Акааши хотел какой-то ещё благодарности за подарок, а он не понял? Не догадался, хотя должен был? Ханамаки разворачивается к нему и что-то в его движениях выдаёт панику. Акааши хмурит брови и хлопает по кровати рядом с собой. Точно не догадался. И сейчас Акааши его накажет. Ханамаки садится, не зная чего ожидать.  
— Сегодня Канда принёс новую главу, — Акааши гладит Ханамаки по щеке. — Помнишь же, он рисует про школу для одарённых детей? Он хочет добавить персонажа со способностью к материализации предметов…

Акааши рассказывает про свой рабочий день, про вечернее свидание с Бокуто, и не перестаёт гладить Ханамаки. По щеке, рукам, волосам, худым ногам. Ханамаки успокаивается и даже укладывает голову ему на колени. Становится стыдно за свои мысли. Акааши удивляет раз за разом — кажется, он и правда смотрит в самую их суть. С каждым его прикосновением уходят паника и тревога, которые поселились в сердце Ханамаки, едва он переступил порог комнаты. Акааши и его тихий голос проникают не только в голову, но во всё тело, оседая в каждой клеточке, принося с собой покой.   
— Уже поздно, Кейджи, — шепчет Ханамаки, бросив взгляд на будильник на тумбочке Акааши. — Тебе на работу.  
— Останешься? — Акааши не просит, лишь спрашивает. Это тот тон, который даёт понять — решает сейчас только Ханамаки.  
— Я лучше к себе пойду, ты же обещал Бокуто и Иваизуми, что пойдёшь с ними завтра на пробежку.  
— Правда? — Акааши морщится. — О чём я только думал…  
— Кажется, они обещали надеть джоки… Вспомнил? По твоему лицу вижу, что вспомнил, — Ханамаки даже не дёргается, когда Акааши вместо поцелуя на ночь кусает его за подбородок. — Нижнюю душевую утром не занимать, я правильно понимаю?  
— Будто ты встанешь в такую безбожную рань.  
Ханамаки со смехом уходит. В коридоре полумрак, освещаемый только ночником, мерно горящим теплым светом в комнате Ойкавы. Остальные уже спят, судя по тишине. Ханамаки замирает, на мгновение забыв в какую комнату он шёл. Его спальня осталась позади. Он поворачивается вбок и натыкается на пристальный взгляд Куроо. 

Точно. Тогда, на кухне, среди всех этих жадных и восхищенных взглядов, глаза Куроо горели ярче остальных. Просто за Бокуто его было не так сильно видно. Но сейчас, один на один, Ханамаки чувствует на себе всю силу желания Куроо. Он один во всём доме может смотреть так, что передаёт не только свое возбуждение, но и пробуждает чужое. Ханамаки стоит как вкопанный, как жертва перед хищником. Жар собирается где-то в затылке и скользит медленно вниз. Ханамаки тяжело сглатывает. Голова вдруг пустеет и он не помнит, что вообще собирался делать. Взгляд Куроо манит, тянет к себе, ближе, ближе, ближе, ещё шаг — а дальше хоть в пропасть. 

Ханамаки оказывается в кольце рук Куроо, не осознавая, когда в нём оказался. Всё, что имеет для него значение, это Куроо, его горячий язык, его сухие губы и жаркое дыхание, оседающее на лице. Это сжимающееся до нуля пространство между их телами. Это вожделение, страсть, зарождающееся в низу живота, там, где Ханамаки прижат крепко к животу Куроо. 

Не нужны слова, чтобы передать восхищение Куроо. Он гладит Ханамаки по спине, плечам, рукам, и в этом нежности столько же, сколько желания. Он вылизывает длинную шею и ведёт дорожку за ухом. Ханамаки задыхается от ощущений. Прижимает его голову сильнее, зарываясь пальцами в непослушные волосы. Чуть тянет у корней, зная, что Куроо это нравится. И получает лёгкий поцелуй в плечо. Пеньюар давно соскользнул с одного плеча на локоть, и Куроо водит вдоль тонкой бретельки комбинации языком. Рука его при этом юркает в пышные слои подола, раздвигая полы, и касается бедра. Ногтями он ведёт по внутренней стороне, вызывая дрожь и стон.   
— Все спят, конфетка, — горячий шёпот Куроо оседает на влажной коже шеи, и Ханамаки прикрывает глаза от покалывающих ощущений. — Постараемся не шуметь?   
Ханамаки кивает и Куроо толкает его к стене. Прохладная стена доставляет лишь дискомфорт и Ханамаки с шипением выгибается. Куроо второй рукой скользит ему за спину и прижимает к себе. Ханамаки вслепую находит его губы и целует, глубоко и мокро, с Куроо иначе не получается. С ним всегда много языка, всегда нехватка кислорода. Он оставляет ловить воздух губами, часто дышать и хотеть большего. Ханамаки всегда чувствует себя глупо и немного грязно, когда Куроо отстраняется, а он так и остаётся с высунутым языком. Куроо улыбается и целует снова, и ещё, и ещё, ещё немного и у Ханамаки кровь закипит. Или голова закружится, так мало ему кислорода. Но выбирая между возможностью сделать глубокий вдох и ещё одним поцелуем Ханамаки лучше потянется за чужими губами.   
Рука Куроо оглаживает его бедро и ягодицу, медленно, неспешно, в противовес его нетерпеливому рту. Ханамаки не выдерживает его мучительных ласк и сам трётся об него. Задирает ногу выше, обхватывая его и прижимая к себе ближе. Он ощущает через домашние штаны стоящий член Куроо и жмётся к нему своим. Сдержать стон не получается.   
Куроо прекращает двигать рукой, лишь поддерживает ногу Ханамаки на весу. Ведёт носом по шее вниз, до ключиц, коротко лижет ключичную ямку и так же носом ведёт вверх. До правого уха — и вниз. До левого уха — и вниз. Ханамаки лишь крепче вцепляется в его плечи и закатывает от удовольствия глаза. Откидывает голову сильнее назад, давая больше пространства, и — Куроо только того и ждал — открываясь ещё сильнее. Зубы мягко смыкаются на кадыке, тут же судорожно дернувшемся. Языком Куроо обводит его по кругу и чуть сжимает зубы. Ханамаки только сильнее жмётся к нему.   
Если бы прямо сейчас Куроо захотел его сожрать, Ханамаки бы даже не сопротивлялся. 

Куроо соскальзывает вниз, одновременно опуская ногу Ханамаки на пол. Распахивает пеньюар и ведёт ладонями по бёдрам и животу. Прижимается носом и губами к прохладной ткани комбинации. Ханамаки закрывает рот кулаком, прикусывая указательный палец. Вид вихрастой макушки в окружении розового фатина заставляет дрожать от желания и нетерпения. К большому счастью Куроо так же нетерпелив, кажется, до того он держался из последних сил. Он стаскивает с Ханамаки нижнее белье и обхватывает его член у основания. Коротко лижет несколько раз у головки и берёт до середины. Ханамаки захлопывает рот ладонью, давя стон. От влажного жара сносит крышу — так всегда с Куроо. Он и его ужасный, гадкий, волшебный рот, что он им вытворяет!.. Ханамаки не способен выдерживать долго эту мучительную и сладкую пытку. Куроо проворачивает язык вокруг его члена и берёт глубже, глубже, глубже — до самой стенки горла. И стонет, посылая вибрацию, прошивающую Ханамаки до самого позвоночника. Медленно выпускает и вбирает снова до самого основания, утыкаясь носом в жесткие волоски. Руками он удерживает Ханамаки за бёдра, не давая ему упасть, потому что ноги едва держат. Ханамаки судорожно цепляется за его плечо, скорчившись над ним. Куроо вновь выпускает его, восхитительно покрасневший и задыхающийся. Переводя дыхание, он скользит языком вниз к яичкам, вбирая каждое по очереди. Ханамаки близок, ужасно близок, он всегда сдаётся за мгновения, стоит Куроо пустить в ход свой магический рот.

— Господи боже, Тецуро, — шепчет он, вцепляясь в волосы и спутывая их всё сильнее. — Тецуро, я сейчас…  
Куроо ещё немного издевается — сжимает его рукой у основания и кончиком языка играет вокруг головки. Ханамаки прошивает дрожь, он откидывает голову, едва не прикладываясь затылком о стену. Куроо придвигается ближе, его почти не видно за всеми слоями фатина с рукавов и края подола. Вдруг думается, что хорошо, что это не юбка, он бы и под неё залез — и это последняя связная мысль.  
Когда Ханамаки чувствует, как сжимается вокруг него горло Куроо, он захлопывает рот обеими ладонями. Удерживаемый лишь сильными руками Куроо, прижимающими его к стене, он обильно кончает и всхлипывает. Куроо сглатывает всё и вылизывает его дочиста. Отпускает. И Ханамаки сползает по стене в кучу мягкой прозрачной ткани.   
Куроо, красный, тяжело дышащий, сидит напротив на коленях. Его член, болезненно стоящий, оставленный без внимания, натягивает домашние штаны. Ханамаки медленно и с усилием передвигает ногу — сил нет никаких. Давит стопой на промежность, поглаживает. Куроо с готовностью трётся об него сам, жадно, быстро, _голодно_. Ханамаки манит его рукой и усаживает к себе на бёдра.   
— Поцелуй меня, — шепчет в самые губы и покорно раскрывается навстречу чужому языку. И запускает руку в его штаны, на которых уже расплывается тёмное пятно от сочащейся смазки. Куроо толкается ему в кулак, обнимает крепко за шею и жарко дышит, отстраняясь. Он не издаёт ни звука, наученный и натренированный Акааши, только выдыхает тяжело и сильнее вцепляется в плечи.  
Ханамаки не может не думать о том, какой Куроо красивый. Он всегда красивый, но во время секса особенно. Со спутанными волосами, спадающими на лицо, с румянцем на щеках, с незакрывающимся ртом. С влажными губами, к которым так и хочется припадать и припадать. С этим расфокусированным взглядом, которым он смотрит на Ханамаки, но словно сквозь него. Куроо откидывает голову назад и шипит сквозь зубы. Ханамаки замедляется и с силой ведёт по его члену, будто хочет выдавить всё до последней капли. Куроо мелко подрагивает и замирает. Смотрит из-под чёлки поплывшим взглядом и тянется за ленивым поцелуем. Ханамаки обнимает его, скользит ладонями по спине вниз и сжимает его задницу.  
— Пойдём спать?  
— Пойдём.

Свет в комнате Ойкавы выключается.


	5. There is happiness because of you (Akaashi/Matsukawa/Hanamaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Акааши приглашает в свою комнату Мацукаву и Ханамаки, и это возможность развеять сомнения Ханамаки

— Кейджи, тебе не кажется, что это как-то странно? — Мацукава поправляет одеяло на спящем Иваизуми. Но взгляд его прикован к спине Бокуто, видной в дверном проёме. Из коридора доносится вопль Ханамаки, задушенный его собственной рукой. Бокуто проходит мимо их комнаты, неся Ханамаки как невесту. Тот давит смех в ладони и извивается в руках Бокуто, когда он щекочет кончиками пальцев под иссеевой футболкой.   
Когда Акааши не отвечает, Мацукава поворачивается проверить, не уснул ли тот рядом с Иваизуми. Но нет, конечно, нет, это Акааши, монстр выдержки и выносливости. Он массирует запястья Иваизуми с ещё видными следами верёвки. И тоже смотрит в дверной проём.   
— Что именно? — Акааши встречается взглядом с Мацукавой.  
— Макки. Он не раздевается при нас, — Мацукава ложится сбоку от Иваизуми и протягивает руку к Акааши. Тот принимает её и укладывается сверху, устраивая удобнее голову на плече. — Мы, конечно… Я, я не против этого, — исправляется он под взглядом Акааши. — Но что-то меня это волнует. Он ничего тебе не говорил?  
— Нет, — вздыхает Акааши. Ведёт ладонью по груди Мацукавы, находит его руку и переплетает пальцы. — Не думаю, что он хоть с кем-то это обсуждал. Но я тоже это заметил. И мне кажется, что он стесняется.  
— Кого? Нас, что ли?  
— Это лишь моя догадка, ничего более. — Акааши приподнимает голову, чтобы посмотреть Мацукаве в глаза. Под этим серьёзным и пронзительным взглядом ощущаешь себя как лягушка на столе для препарирования. Это пугающе и горячо одновременно. — Мне кажется, он стесняется своего тела.   
— Макки раньше никогда не запаривался по поводу внешности, — Мацукава хмурится, вспоминая старшую школу и университет. Дурацкие короткие стрижки, яркие рубашки с цветочными принтами, кулоны на тонких цепочках, бьющиеся о худую грудь. Ханамаки носил привлекающую внимание одежду и ни разу не выказывал сомнений или неуверенности. Казалось, он пуленепробиваем и неотвратим, как бронетранспортёр. Он и сейчас такой — яркий, возмутительно уверенный в каждом своём наряде, будь то растянутые штаны времен старшей школы или пара чулок с кружевной резинкой.   
— Хотя если подумать… — Мацукава переводит взгляд на потолок. — Раньше он без проблем переодевался при нас и первым выпрыгивал из одежды. А потом всё изменилось.  
— Думаю, это началось, когда он стал заниматься фрилансом, — Акааши вновь кладёт голову на плечо Мацукавы, щекоча его шею волосами. Мацукава кивает — звучит логично. Да и если пораскинуть мозгами — Бокуто, Ойкава и Иваизуми спортсмены, Куроо занимается по привычке, Акааши следит за собой из-за сессий и чтобы не умереть на работе из-за вечных дедлайнов, Мацукава просто не может отказаться от возможности смотреть на тренирующегося Ойкаву. Из них всех только Макки почти не занимается спортом, только если Ойкава не пользуется своими старыми капитанскими замашками и не тащит его чуть ли не за уши в спортзал.   
— Но ведь он же не набрал тридцать килограмм за месяц! Но даже тогда мы бы не стали относиться к нему как-то иначе.  
— Но мы же не может залезть к нему в голову, — Акааши вздыхает и скатывается с Мацукавы. — Понаблюдаем?  
— Понаблюдаем. Спокойной ночи, Кейджи.

***

Наблюдение выливается в двухнедельный тщательный анализ каждого жеста, каждого движения Ханамаки. Что он надевает, как надевает, как снимает, как переодевается. Это сближает — раньше Мацукава не проводил столько времени с Акааши. А теперь они по вечерам сидят вместе, перешептываются за ужином, закрываются в спальне Акааши, чтобы обсудить свои выводы. Если Бокуто и ревнует, то Мацукава этого не ощущает — он слишком занят Акааши и Ханамаки. Ведь информации и правда немало.   
Ханамаки с радостью ходит в широких футболках своих бойфрендов, избегая тех, что облегают словно вторая кожа. Таких со временем стало больше в гардеробе каждого из них, потому что Ойкава, Акааши и Бокуто покупают им только их. Мацукава с Иваизуми по привычке берут свободные, уже не удивляясь, когда они переезжают в шкаф Ханамаки.   
Ханамаки с удовольствием носит все пеньюары, подаренные ему за последний год. Их уже больше десяти, разных фасонов, цветов и длины. Почти все они наполовину или полностью прозрачные, кроме того самого первого. И Ханамаки никогда не надевает на голое тело. В отличие от Акааши, однажды примерившего чёрный прозрачный пеньюар. Больше на нём ничего не было. От одних только мыслей об этом у Мацукавы трепещут крылья носа. Тогда вся эта красота досталась исключительно Бокуто с Иваизуми. Ханамаки надел его после этого всего раз.   
Более того, и это замечает Акааши, Ханамаки стал отдавать предпочтение комбинациям с корсетом или минимальной утяжкой. 

Но самое главное — и наиболее расстраивающее Мацукаву — Ханамаки перестал полностью раздеваться в постели. Полтора года он этого не замечал, ведясь на уловки. Ведь так приятно смотреть на Ханамаки в собственной футболке. Или в дорогой комбинации или в пеньюаре. Ханамаки знал, куда целиться, чтобы отвлекать внимание от своего тела. А Мацукава никогда не давил и не принуждал раздеться. 

— Кейджи, как мы можем показать ему, что для нас неважно, как он выглядит?   
Мацукава знает только один способ — честно об этом сказать, и говорить об этом постоянно, напоминая раз за разом. Но Ханамаки может отмахнуться, сказав, что всё в порядке. Ему это может надоесть со временем. Слова могут утратить свой смысл и стать просто заезженной фразой. Нет, Мацукава хочет действовать, хочет делом доказать, что для него важен и прекрасен каждый миллиметр тела Ханамаки. И если он откажется от этого — что же, Мацукава примет его решение. Но будет знать, что он пытался. 

Акааши даёт ему такую возможность. 

Когда он приглашает Ханамаки к себе в комнату, Мацукава почти чувствует завистливые взгляды их парней. Ведь Акааши говорит тоном, не терпящим возражений. Игра начинается ещё задолго до того, как они переступят порог комнаты. Каждый знает, что может отказаться от приглашения, и никто не потребует объяснений. Но ни один ещё не воспользовался этим. Наоборот, в глубине души каждый из них ждал, когда Акааши решит поиграть с ними. Ведь присоединиться в процессе будет нельзя — в комнату Акааши можно зайти лишь по приглашению. И сейчас туда вход воспрещён всем, кроме Ханамаки. 

Акааши останавливается в дверях и оборачивается. Каждый из них замирает в ожидании. Бокуто, кажется, готов соскочить в любую секунду и хоть на четвереньках последовать за ним. Акааши выдерживает паузу, чтобы помучить их, понаблюдать за их лицами. Его обычно спокойное выражение лица сменяется хищным. Глаза кажутся уже, губы, растянутые в улыбке, тоньше. Черты лица словно заостряются. Весь он становится опаснее во много раз. Мацукава чувствует, как кровь застывает под его пристальным взглядом.   
— Иссей, будь добр, помоги нам. — Акааши уходит, не дожидаясь. Мацукава выдыхает и как сквозь вату слышит, как сокрушается Ойкава. Ноги на автомате ведут к спальне Акааши. Он не помнит, как захлопнул за собой дверь и закрыл ли её на замок. Всё, что имеет значение — большая кровать Акааши, он сам, сидящий на краю, и Ханамаки.

— Макки… Такахиро, — Акааши смотрит прямо на него, и даже со стороны его взгляд пробирает до самых костей. — Меня кое-что стало беспокоить в последнее время. Точнее, кое-кто.   
Мацукава сглатывает, но недостаточно тихо. Акааши стреляет в него глазами, однако никак не комментирует.  
— Догадываешься, кто это может быть, Такахиро? — Ханамаки медленно кивает. — Я не слышу, Такахиро.  
— Да, догадываюсь, — голос у Ханамаки спокойный, хотя Мацукава видит, как за спиной сжались его руки в кулаки.  
— И кто же это? — Акааши складывает ногу на ногу и приподнимает бровь.  
— Полагаю, это я? — Ханамаки стойко выдерживает взгляд Акааши и едва заметно расслабляется, когда слышит довольное _“умница”_.

Акааши забирается на кровать с ногами и ползёт к противоположному краю. Мацукава облизывается — под домашними штанами у Акааши ни-че-го. И до ужаса очевидно, когда он вот так медленно перебирает ногами, каждое его движение сейчас — игра на публику. Ханамаки тоже это понимает, он глубоко вдыхает и прикрывает на мгновение глаза.  
— Иди ко мне, Такахиро, — Акааши хлопает по месту рядом с собой. — Ложись.  
Ханамаки слушается и получает в награду долгий и почти невинный поцелуй. Акааши играет с его нижней губой, посасывая и покусывая её. Обхватывает лицо Ханамаки ладонями, удерживая его на месте. Поглаживает мизинцами его шею и улыбается, отстраняясь. За такую улыбку Мацукава был бы готов не то что слушаться, он бы пошёл за неё на войну и умер за неё.  
Акааши, мужчина, ради которого стоит убивать.

— Такахиро, детка, — мягко произносит Акааши в самые его губы. — Сейчас я достану наручники. Иссей прикует тебя к постели. Ты готов?  
— Да. — Мацукава не дожидается приказа Акааши, сам подходит к ним, обогнув кровать. Принимает из рук Акааши простые металлические наручники и наклоняется к Ханамаки. Тот с готовностью подставляет запястья. Мацукава целует каждое — сначала правое, осыпает поцелуями по кругу, оставляя фантомный след. Защелкивает браслет и тянет руку вверх, пропускает цепь за металлическим прутом. Бережно обхватывает левое запястье и так же целует, целует, целует…   
— Иссей… — Ханамаки изумлённо смотрит на него, лёгкий румянец расцветает на его щеках. С заведёнными за голову руками он выглядит уязвимым, смущённым. Мацукава очень редко видит его таким, если не сказать никогда. Порой даже полностью связанный и заполненный он не выглядит настолько уязвимым. Он шутит, дерзит и подначивает. Сердце у Мацукавы замирает от понимания, насколько Ханамаки не готов к таким неприкрытым нежным жестам от него. Или от них всех. Хочется обнять его, прижать к себе, покрыть поцелуями каждый сантиметр и его тела. Но нельзя. Пока Акааши не скажет — нельзя.

Мацукава поднимается и становится за спиной Акааши. Получает в награду ласковое поглаживание по бедру.  
— Сейчас Иссей снимет с тебя штаны, — Акааши кончиками пальцев проходится по щиколотке Ханамаки. — Хорошо?   
Ханамаки, сглотнув, кивает. Мацукава ловит внимательный взгляд Акааши. Залезает на кровать и садится между ног Ханамаки. Кладёт руки на пояс и большими пальцами поглаживает живот через футболку. Ощущает, как Ханамаки весь поджимается, напрягается. По кивку Акааши медленно стягивает штаны вместе с бельем. Он не торопится. Гладит открывшуюся кожу и вопросительно смотрит на Акааши. И, получив разрешение, припадает губами. Ханамаки ахает и пытается свести ноги. Мацукава держит крепко. И целует и облизывает каждый миллиметр. Кусает внутреннюю сторону бедра, с удивлением и удовольствием отмечая его _мягкость_. В отличие от Иваизуми или того же Акааши с их подтянутыми и натренированными мышцами Ханамаки чуть более податливый и мягкий. Мацукава кусает ещё раз и ещё, будто голодный хищник дорвавшийся до своей добычи. Он увлекается, слыша резкие выдохи Ханамаки, его постанывания, когда он сжимает зубы сильнее.   
Акааши останавливает его, потянув за волосы.   
— Иссей. Штаны.   
Мацукава слушается. Тянет штанины на себя, вынуждая Ханамаки поднять ноги. Ловит левую за лодыжку и целует выступающую косточку. Осторожно кладёт на кровать и выпрямляется. Акааши треплет его по щеке, как большого послушного пса. Он и есть пёс, верный, преданный и покорный. Готовый сделать всё, что ему скажут — хоть войти в горящий дом. 

Акааши выливает на ладонь немного лубриканта. И очень много — на ещё мягкий член Ханамаки. Он размазывает лубрикант по бёдрам и низу живота. Массирует раскрытой ладонью член, берёт его в кулак и пропускает снизу вверх. Массирует кожу вокруг обеими руками. Медленно, медленно, очень медленно. Мацукава не уверен, забота это или наказание. Для него уж точно наказание. Акааши гладит, гладит, гладит, пока Ханамаки не начинает скулить. Не начинает изгибаться, прося хоть немного внимания его члену, который Акааши так долго игнорировал. Мацукава замечает его лёгкую улыбку, не видную Ханамаки.   
— Что такое, Такахиро? — ласково спрашивает Акааши, обеими руками массируя бедро Ханамаки. — Ты что-то хочешь? — Он мнёт мягкие ноги и улыбается, когда Ханамаки отчаянно кивает. — Скажи мне, детка.  
Ханамаки краснеет. Его лицо приобретает нежный розоватый оттенок, чуть светлее его волос. Мацукава облизывается одновременно с тем, как Ханамаки открывает в нерешительности рот. Акааши ждёт, не прекращая своих неспешных движений.   
— Я… — Ханамаки прикрывает глаза. Прячет лицо в плече и дёргается навстречу руке Акааши, скользнувшей по низу живота. — Мой… О господи, — Ханамаки делает глубокий вдох. Мацукава весь подбирается. Он видит, как кадык его движется вверх и вниз. Глаза раскрываются и смотрят на Акааши в упор. — Пожалуйста, потрогай и мой член.  
— Конечно, моя умница, — Акааши наконец берёт его в кулак. — Иссей, ты мне не поможешь? — Он улыбается Мацукаве, будто ему сейчас можно отказать. Конечно, Мацукава поможет. Он обхватывает член Ханамаки поверх руки Акааши и двигается вместе с ним в одном неспешном ритме. Ханамаки хнычет и подаётся бёдрами вверх. Акааши его не останавливает. Отстраняется, предоставляя Мацукаве свободу действий, чем он тут же пользуется. Он знает, как заставить Ханамаки плакать от желания кончить как можно скорее. Знает, с какой силой надо надавить у основания. Как провернуть ладонь на головке, чтобы у Ханамаки поджались пальцы ног. Акааши, уже обнажённый, укладывается рядом и привлекает Ханамаки к себе для поцелуя. Глубокого, влажного, от которого голова пустеет, а тело наливается жаром. Кажется, он готов высосать душу — и ему бы это позволили.  
— Хочешь, Иссей возьмёт его в рот? — Акааши громко шепчет Ханамаки на ухо, искушая. — _Клубничка_ , хочешь кончить ему на лицо? — Ханамаки кивает несколько раз. Мацукава ждёт, замедляя движения. Ханамаки выдыхает жаркое “да”. Акааши вновь привлекает его для поцелуя. Мацукава опускается ртом на член Ханамаки и тут же выпускает. Акааши смотрит на него лукаво и улыбается. Мацукава ощущает на языке клубничный привкус лубриканта и скалится. Вот же говнюк.  
Мацукава облизывается и берёт в рот головку. Он не Куроо с его мастерскими техниками и глубокой глоткой. И даже не Бокуто с его энтузиазмом. Но он точно знает, как Ханамаки заводится, если прихватить губами крайнюю плоть. Или лизнуть кончиком языка отверстие уретры. Ханамаки подкидывает бёдра вверх, когда Мацукава берёт за щёку и с громким звуком выпускает. Он кончает, не дожидаясь разрешения от Акааши, но тот лишь гладит его по волосам.  
— Посмотри на Иссея, детка, — шепчет этот искуситель, перебирая волосы на затылке Ханамаки, помогая ему держать голову. — Разве он не замечательно выглядит?  
Мацукава стойко держит один глаз прикрытым. Пока Акааши не разрешит, вытереться нельзя. Ханамаки смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Судорожно выдыхает, ещё отходя от оргазма. И смотрит, смотрит, смотрит — ведь он впервые видит Мацукаву таким.   
— Красиво, правда? — Акааши трётся носом о щеку Ханамаки, не сводя взгляда с Мацукавы. — И он такой только для тебя. Посмотри, на что он готов для тебя. — Акааши поднимается и берёт с тумбочки влажные салфетки. — Иди ко мне, Иссей.  
Мацукава наклоняется вперёд, опираясь на руки. Подставляется под мягкие и осторожные касания Акааши. Под его нежные пальцы, аккуратно собирающие с лица каждую каплю. Прикрывает глаза, когда сложенной салфеткой Акааши протирает и его чёлку. И ласково-ласково целует в лоб.  
— Такахиро, — Акааши кладёт руку на живот Ханамаки. — Сейчас я подниму немного твою футболку. — Он не спрашивает. Это тот тон, которому нельзя перечить. Ханамаки вздрагивает. Отводит взгляд. Он знает, что может отказаться. Может сказать, что не хочет. Мацукава видит по сведённым бровям, что он борется с собой. Акааши терпеливо ждёт ответа, поглаживая пальцами вдоль края футболки.   
Ойкава бы их осудил.Ойкава бы ни за что не позволил им воспользоваться игрой, чтобы снять с Ханамаки одежду. Если бы понадобилось, он собой бы накрыл, а не дал им “морально давить” на его карамельку. Но Ойкавы здесь нет, отчего-то злорадно думает Мацукава. Есть только Акааши, не предпринимающий никаких действий, Ханамаки, взволнованно кусающий нижнюю губу, и он сам, готовый расцеловать Ханамаки от головы до пят.  
— Хорошо, — слышится сдавленный голос. Ханамаки прячет лицо в плече, отвернувшись от них обоих. Акааши тянет футболку вверх и скатывает её под подбородком. Скользит руками вниз. И наклоняется, чтобы оставить мокрый поцелуй у пупка. Мацукава передвигается, садится сбоку от Ханамаки и оглаживает его бок. Он такой мягкий на ощупь. Он как фондан наоборот — снаружи мягкий, внутри твёрдый. Мышцы, тренируемые годами, не пропадают так просто. В Ханамаки столько силы, о которой он не подозревает. Ему необязательно быть подтянутым, чтобы быть настолько же сильным, как все они. Ведь с их ненасытными парнями вроде Бокуто, Куроо или Акааши, со зверской выносливостью Иваизуми просто не получится совсем расплыться. Удивительно, что Ханамаки этого не понимает.   
Мацукава сделает всё, чтобы он понял.

Акааши даёт разрешение — и Мацукава как срывается с цепи. Он целует и лижет и кусает каждый сантиметр тела Ханамаки, наконец дорвавшись. Он соскучился. Так сильно соскучился по чуть солоноватому привкусу на языке. По твёрдости сосков, цепляющих его губы. По жару кожи, по тому, как скользят по ней горячие пальцы. По самому вкусу Ханамаки. Полтора года он был лишён этого — нет, предпочитал был лишенным. Полтора года он касался его тела лишь через ткань, мягкую, прохладную, влажную, полупрозрачную — и не мог потрогать его самого. Не мог вот так широко и влажно облизать его грудь, прикусить напрямую соски, зная, насколько они, чёрт побери, чувствительные. Ханамаки мечется под ним, всхлипывая от ощущений. Он тоже давно не получал таких жадных, таких горячих и нетерпеливых ласк. Не ощущал в полной мере жара чужих ладоней.   
Ханамаки тоже ужасно по всему этому скучал. 

Акааши даёт Мацукаве время насладиться сполна. Лишь поглаживает Ханамаки по голове и изредка ласково целует в висок. Шепчет ему на ухо, какой он красивый, чудесный, потрясающий. Кажется, игра их кончилась уже давно, остался только Ханамаки, только желание показать ему, как он драгоценен.   
— Ты чувствуешь, Такахиро, — голос Акааши течёт будто патока, затекает им обоим в головы, заполняет собой всё пространство, — чувствуешь, как Иссей тебя любит? Чувствуешь его обожание каждой клеточкой своего тела?   
Ханамаки всхлипывает по-настоящему. Слёзы скатываются по щекам, он пытается смаргивать их, но не выходит. Мацукава подтягивается вверх и сцеловывает каждую слезинку.  
— Привет, — дрогнувшим голосом произносит Ханамаки, открывая глаза. Он слабо улыбается; покрытый потом и румянцем, в слезах он такой трогательно красивый, что у Мацукавы сердце сжимается.   
— Привет, — Мацукава кладёт ладонь ему на щеку и гладит большим пальцем. Если бы он мог влюбиться заново, он бы сделал это сейчас. Когда-то он полюбил Ханамаки за его невозмутимость, решительность и беспечность. За его внутреннюю свободу и силу, благодаря которым он в шестнадцать лет ходил в рубашках с клубничным принтом, а в двадцать два — в полупрозрачных майках. Он полюбил его за то взаимопонимание, появившееся между ними едва ли не с первого дня их знакомства. За то, что Ханамаки был тем, кто был рядом в тяжелые моменты. За то, что Ханамаки был рядом, когда Иваизуми и Ойкава были от них далеко и изо всех сил пытались сохранить отношения на расстоянии.  
И Мацукава готов полюбить его сейчас, но теперь за его ранимость. За уязвимость. За _доверие_ , с которым Ханамаки им безмолвно открылся.   
— Такахиро, детка, — ласково шепчет Акааши. — Сейчас я сниму наручники.   
Ханамаки кивает. Акааши привстаёт и освобождает одну руку. Мацукава принимается её массировать, чтобы размять затекшие мышцы. Акааши делает то же со второй. Стягивает с Ханамаки футболку и тот почти сразу тянется к ним обоим, чтобы обнять. Прижимает к себе и выдыхает.  
— Я вас так люблю.  
Мацукава шепчет тоже в ответ. Перекидывает через него руку и обнимает Акааши. Без него этого бы не произошло. Конечно, ничего не изменится за один вечер. Но Мацукава знает, что теперь они смогут вместе придумать, что с этим делать. 

Он исследует тело Ханамаки как в первый раз. Заново знакомится с каждым изгибом, с каждой впадинкой его тела. Узнает — вспоминает — реакции, которых так давно не видел и не слышал. Он не отрывается от его груди и живота. Ханамаки запускает руки в его волосы и жмёт ближе к себе, жадный, ненасытный, дорвавшийся до позабытых ласк. Акааши лежит между его ног, языком, губами и пальцами подготавливая его для себя. Для них. Мацукава об этом ещё не знает. 

Обнажённый, он ложится на спину. Ханамаки, краснея, становится над ним на колени. Акааши, выцеловывая его шею и плечи, помогает ему направлять болезненно стоящий член Мацукавы. Помогает насадиться. И, крепко прижавшись к нему со спины, двигается вместе с ним. Ханамаки откидывает голову ему на плечо и сладко стонет. Мацукава тянется к нему, гладит его бедра и живот. Акааши гладит его бока и живот, и Мацукава надеется, что Ханамаки перестанет стесняться. Не сразу, не прямо в этот момент — но однажды. Ведь они любят Ханамаки не за тело, не за то, как он выглядит. А за то, как он сейчас смотрит из-под ресниц. Как его рука выгибается назад, чтобы вцепиться в волосы Акааши. За то, как он отзывается на каждое их движение.   
— Иссей, милый, — негромко произносит Акааши, когда Ханамаки устаёт двигаться. Он помогает ему, сам поднимая и опуская его. — Ты не против, если я присоединюсь?   
До Мацукавы не сразу доходит смысл слов. Ханамаки реагирует первым.   
— Кейджи, пожалуйста, возьми меня…   
Мацукава приподнимается на локтях.   
— Он готов? — хрипло спрашивает, глядя на Ханамаки.   
— Да, — Акааши нежно гладит Ханамаки по плечу. — Он это уже делал, так что всё будет в порядке.   
Мацукава выгибает бровь. Он не задаёт вопроса, но Ханамаки всё равно отвечает.   
— С Котаро и Кейджи.   
Мацукава падает обратно на кровать. Обнимает крепко за плечи опустившегося на него Ханамаки. И замирает.   
Если он уже делал это с Акааши, тогда Мацукава может не волноваться. Для него самого это будет впервые, но если они знают, что делают, он готов им довериться. Он готов разделить с ними первый для себя опыт.   
Ханамаки держится за него, как за последний рубеж. Он касается своим виском виска Мацукавы, и волосы их переплетаются и не сказать уже, кому принадлежала сбежавшая вниз капелька пота. Мацукава прикрывает глаза, концентрируясь на ощущениях, но не уплывая.   
Сначала он ощущает скользкие от смазки пальцы Акааши. Самые длинные, самые тонкие. Они осторожно входят и растягивают мышцу мелкими движениями. Это так странно и почти неправильно — чувствовать не только Ханамаки, не только его мягкие стенки. Но и крепкие, сильные пальцы, задевающие изредка венчик.   
Ханамаки мерно дышит, привыкая к ощущениям. Мацукава невольно подстраивается под его ритм.   
— Кейджи, уже можно, — выдыхает Ханамаки и чуть привстаёт, чтобы Акааши было удобнее.   
Мацукава напрягается. Он чувствует, как медленно проталкивается головка. Ему становится невыносимо тесно. Кажется, что Ханамаки точно не выдержит, это всё слишком, слишком, _слишком_. Но Акааши толкается ещё. Его тонкий член скользит по члену Мацукавы, вызывая странные эмоции. Он входит до конца и замирает. Ханамаки дышит через рот, привыкая, подстраиваясь. Он чуть ёрзает в поисках безболезненного и удобного положения. И делает на пробу пару движений. Он приподнимается совсем чуть-чуть, но Мацукаву перекрывает ощущениями. 

Это так ново и неожиданно — делить одного на двоих любовника в самом буквальном смысле. Быть вместе в самом близком значении. Быть соединённым не с одним, а сразу с двумя. Быть телесно и очень тесно связанным с людьми, которых прямо сейчас он любит больше всего на свете.

— Охуеть, — выдыхает он, открывая глаза. Ханамаки смотрит на него глазами, полными любви. Мацукава в ней тонет.  
— Давай мы, — Акааши обнимает Ханамаки за талию и крепко удерживает его на месте. Он двигается первым. Мацукава откидывает голову от ощущений. Если он готов поплыть, то каково Ханамаки? Как вообще ощущается эта заполненность? Кажется, это всё должно играть на тонкой грани между болью и удовольствием. Ещё чуть-чуть — и будет невыносимо.  
Но Мацукава подстраивается под неспешные, но глубокие толчки Акааши, и Ханамаки отпускает себя полностью. Размякает, позволяя им в четыре руки удерживать его. И очень громко стонет, когда Мацукава задевает простату. Акааши усмехается и шутит, что сейчас ему завидует как минимум три человека. Ханамаки машет головой и просит ещё. И ещё. Ещё, ещё, ещё, _Иссей, пожалуйста, ещё!..._  
Акааши накрывает рукой вновь вставший член Ханамаки и проводит пару раз по всей длине. Он не останавливается, когда чувствует предоргазменную дрожь. Ханамаки протяжно стонет и сжимается. Даже Акааши прикусывает губу и прячет лицо в плече Ханамаки. Укладывает его на Мацукаву, прямо на его испачканный спермой живот, и делает ещё несколько движений. И выходит, чтобы излиться на спину. С прилипшей ко лбу чёлкой, закушенной губой и сведенными бровями он выглядит так привлекательно. Может, это посткоитальное свечение, чёрт его разберёт, но он такой красивый, что Мацукава не сдерживается.  
— Кейджи, я всегда считал, что главный красавец у нас Тоору, но прямо сейчас я готов передумать.  
Акааши какое-то время смотрит на него пустым взглядом. То ли не расслышал, то ли не понял. Ханамаки начинает смеяться первым. И это будто придаёт ему сил двигаться хоть немного. Он целует Мацукаву в шею и несмотря на свою повышенную чувствительность, насаживается на него. Принимает всю длину и сжимается. Мацукаве приходится потянуть его на себя. Акааши помогает его члену выскользнуть и в два счёта доводит до оргазма. Мацукава зажмуривается до белых вспышек перед глазами. И выдыхает.

— Помочь? — раздаётся насмешливый голос Куроо. Конечно, кто ещё бы осмелился войти в комнату Акааши без приглашения. Куроо не зовут, он всегда приходит сам. И сколько его ни воспитывай, он делает по-своему.  
— Будь добр, — мурлычет Акааши, протягивая к нему руки. Куроо подходит, поднимает его на руки и ласково целует в щеку.  
— А меня? — капризно дует губы Ханамаки, явно научившись у Тоору. Мацукава со смешком помогает ему лечь сбоку. Куроо укладывает Акааши на краю кровати и достаёт из тумбочки бутылку воды. Передаёт её Акааши с ещё одним лёгким поцелуем. Потом с салфетками обходит кровать, залезает и садится между Мацукавой и Ханамаки. И пока Мацукава обтирается, Куроо целует Ханамаки в лоб, как ребёнка. Он не комментирует абсолютную наготу Ханамаки, хотя Мацукава по глазам видит — заметил. Ему есть что сказать, но он предпочитает молчать.   
Куроо обтирает Ханамаки с нежностью. Заботливо придерживает его за затылок, пока он пьёт. И позволяет потереться об себя носом в знак благодарности. Отвратительно ласковая улыбка трогает его губы. _Так бы и сцеловал её_.  
— Никого не забыл? — Мацукава приподнимает бровь, когда Куроо готовится слезть с кровати. Чёрт, как же приятно видеть его секундное замешательство. Мацукава тянется вперёд просто чтобы ещё раз увидеть, как Куроо теряется. Но этот чёртов кот встречает его довольной ухмылкой и раскрывает рот раньше, чем Мацукава успевает осознать, что произошло.  
Может, они и перестали соперничать, может, осознали, что их влечёт друг к другу иначе, чем к другим их парням, но не ушло желание как-то подавить, сломить своего партнера. И хотя это язык Мацукавы яростно врывается в горячий рот Куроо, оба понимают, кто победил сегодня.  
— Какие же вы милые, — Акааши вздыхает и чуть пихает их ногой. — Если вы планируете продолжать, идите в другую комнату. Мы с Макки будем обниматься.  
— Ну уж нет, — Куроо под Мацукавой ёрзает и привстаёт. — Я тоже хочу обниматься.  
— Ты для этого слишком одет, — Мацукава усмехается и отползает, чтобы лечь справа от Ханамаки.   
Если бы сейчас проводили соревнование по самому быстрому раздеванию, Куроо получил бы не просто первое место, а Гран-при. Он падает сбоку от Акааши и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться кончиками пальцев груди Ханамаки. Он не говорит ничего, но его трогательное выражение лица красноречивее любых слов.

— Люблю вас, — шепчет Ханамаки, и Мацукава, шепча свой ответ и слыша ещё два таких же, думает, что не променял бы это ни на что на свете.   
— Вот бы сюда ещё остальных, — вздыхает Куроо. Акааши улыбается и разрешает их позвать. Куроо подскакивает и вылетает в коридор. Не проходит и пары минут, как они вваливаются вчетвером, Куроо с Бокуто наперегонки бегут занять место возле Акааши. Мацукава чувствует, как на талию скользит чья-то рука. Чужие волосы щекочут шею — Ойкава прижимается к нему, чтобы Иваизуми смог поместиться.  
Кровать недостаточно большая, чтобы вмещать всех вместе, поэтому они проводят так совсем немного времени. Бокуто говорит, что хоть он и пропустил всё веселье, он своё ещё получит. Ойкава признаётся, что не знал, кому завидовать, тыковке или Мацукаве. Ханамаки рассказывает заговорщицким шёпотом, что было, и глаза Ойкавы широко распахиваются в ужасе и восхищении.   
Потом Ойкава уносит Ханамаки в его комнату, обещая целовать, пока челюсть не онемеет. Куроо и Бокуто остаются с Акааши, а Иваизуми уводит Мацукаву “размять мышцы”.

И знаете что. Ничто в жизни Мацукавы не сравнится по значимости, не заменит и не восполнит этот момент, этот вечер и этих люди, всех вместе.


	6. One prize I'd cheat to win (все/иваизуми; мацукава/бокуто/иваизуми, ойкава/бокуто/иваизуми, бокуто/иваизуми, акааши/куроо)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> парни сделали Иваизуми подарок

— Господи, Хаджиме, ты такой красивый…  
Не распознать, чей это был шёпот, слова раздаются отовсюду. Сам воздух вокруг них полон горячего дыхания, признаний и комплиментов. И руки, руки, руки… Их так много, они везде, трогают, гладят, ласкают. Дюжина ладоней, сухих, горячих, мягких, мозолистых — это слишком, просто слишком.  
Иваизуми хнычет. 

Одна пара рук замирает. Остальные тоже останавливаются.  
— Хаджиме?  
Это Ойкава. Его лицо, сосредоточенное, взволнованное, появляется в поле зрения Иваизуми. Волосы забраны назад, брови сведены к переносице, глаза блестят. Красивый.  
— Всё хорошо, Хаджиме? — Это голос Акааши. Иваизуми зажмуривается и кивает. Он и сам не ожидал от себя таких звуков. Он не привык к такому количеству внимания к себе. Обычно вся эта радость достаётся Ойкаве, или Ханамаки, или Бокуто, но не ему. И не то чтобы ему так сильно этого хотелось. Он предпочитает отдавать, нежели принимать. Это он должен ласкать кого-то руками, а не терять голову под ладонями и пальцами.

Хорошо. Как хорошо. Сознание плывёт, стирая все ненужные мысли, всё смущение. Не остаётся места для них, мозг и без того не успевает фиксировать каждое касание.  
Что-то влажное касается его пальца. Становится так горячо и мокро. Иваизуми приоткрывает глаза. Куроо. Куроо и его ужасный рот, его отвратительный язык. Иваизуми ловит его пальцами. Куроо издаёт высокий стон и подаётся вперёд, к Иваизуми. Иваизуми тянет его на себя за этот длинный язык и ловит губами. Ему и без того мало воздуха, но хочется ещё меньше. Куроо с удовольствием целует его глубоко, буквально вылизывая его изнутри языком. Где-то сбоку раздаётся недовольное фырканье, кажется, Мацукавы. Иваизуми не успевает следить. Он лишь может ощущать мозолистые руки Ойкавы и Бокуто на своей груди. Пальцы их задевают кончики кружевных узоров его боди. Они только гладят, обходя соски стороной, но этого достаточно. От их рук так жарко…  
Его ноги отданы на растерзание жадным прикосновениям Ханамаки и умелым — Акааши. Один царапает короткими ногтями, пощипывает и похлопывает по бёдрам, а второй гладит самыми кончиками, вызывая мурашки.  
А потом. 

Иваизуми готов вознестись на небеса. 

Горячий язык Мацукавы мажет по шее и Иваизуми резко выдыхает в губы Куроо. Свободной рукой вцепляется в волнистые волосы и прижимает ближе.  
— Маццун, нечестно! — Раздаётся возмущенный голос Ханамаки. — Мы договаривались только на руки.  
Мацукава улыбается в шею Иваизуми. Он чувствует, как растягиваются чужие губы. А потом зубы смыкаются на плече. Иваизуми выгибается дугой. Куроо ловит его и гладит по волосам. Шепчет что-то утешительное, перемежая с комплиментами. Иваизуми отчаянно держится за его шею и крепко жмурится, до белых пятен. 

Чей-то язык проникает между кружевными узорами и щекочет рёбра. И ещё раз. Второй оказывается слишком близко к ключице. Это дразнящие прикосновения, которых слишком мало, это слишком быстро, ему не хватает. Дайте ему больше, больше!  
Его ноги усеяны поцелуями и лёгкими укусами. Его руки облизаны и искусаны. Шея вся в следах Мацукавы. Но всё не то, не так. Аппетит приходит во время еды, неужели он не знал?  
Иваизуми открывает глаза. Над ним нависает Куроо, лежащий над его головой.  
— Ты что-то хочешь, милый? — ласково спрашивает он, не прекращая гладить его. Иваизуми кивает. Ищет Ойкаву взглядом и тянет к нему руку. Куроо улыбается и отстраняется, давая им больше пространства.  
Ойкава льнет щекой к его ладони и подползает ближе. Целует призывно раскрывшиеся губы и заглядывает в глаза.  
Красивый. В теплом свете светодиодных ламп он выглядит потрясающе.  
— Сними это с меня.  
Голос не подводит. Даже немного хрипит, отчего у Ойкавы загораются глаза.  
— Но ты же так хорошо выглядишь, — ноет Бокуто. Он уже не стесняясь лижет грудь Иваизуми через ткань. Куроо перелезает через Ойкаву и присоединяется к нему. Где-то у пупка их языки встречаются и Куроо засасывает Бокуто в мокрый поцелуй.  
Иваизуми непреклонен.  
— Сними это с меня.  
Ойкава со вздохом кивает. Остальные отстраняются и не мешают, да и попробуй, когда Акааши внимательно следит. Ханамаки усаживается у него между ног и подзывает к себе Мацукаву. Бокуто перетягивает Куроо на свою сторону и устраивает его спиной к себе, чтобы оба могли смотреть.  
Ойкава ослепительно им улыбается. Иваизуми дёргает его на себя и снова целует. Скорее от смущения, чтобы отвлечься и не думать, что на них смотрят.  
Ойкава гладит его по груди. Спускается руками ниже, к промежности. На мгновение сжимает уже вставший член и скользит ниже. Пальцами одной руки он расправляется с застёжкой. Иваизуми стонет от облегчения, когда ткань начинает наконец подниматься наверх. Это был хороший подарок, красивый, он и сам это признаёт. И внимание его парней заводит очень сильно. Иваизуми и подумать не мог, что они так возбудятся лишь от одного его вида. С другой стороны, некоторым в этом доме и не нужны визуальные стимулы.  
А в этот раз стимул очень мощный, Иваизуми не может отрицать. Ойкава отрывается от его губ и наклоняется в его уху. И шепчет, шепчет, какой Иваизуми красивый, и как эти белые кружева восхитительно смотрятся на его смуглой коже, и как эти узоры контрастируют с его телом. И он тянет, медленно тянет боди вверх, скатывая на животе. Он не торопится, наслаждаясь временем, выделенным на него одного.  
Это не мог не быть Ойкава. Иваизуми вцепляется в его плечи и поддаётся его шепоту. Тихие стоны срываются с искусанных губ, пока Ойкава гладит его кончиками пальцев вдоль дорожки волос. Кружевная ткань поднимается ещё чуть выше.  
Иваизуми никогда не чувствовал себя таким раскрытым. Ещё ни разу с тех пор, как они стали встречаться все вместе, он не был так обнажен и так открыт перед всеми. Ещё ни разу он не был объектом вожделения сразу всех шестерых. Это тяжело. Это одурманивающе хорошо. Это так страшно.  
Не знаешь, за кого держаться, на кого смотреть, кого целовать. Он тонет в ощущениях, утопает во внимании и ласке, и этого так много, много, много…  
Иваизуми хватается за единственного, кому может целиком и полностью доверить свою жизнь. За человека, знающего его от и до. За Ойкаву, одного лишь Ойкаву.  
Ойкава наконец стягивает с него боди через голову. Бросает куда-то вглубь комнаты и припадает к губам Иваизуми. С благодарностью и нежностью. 

Иваизуми гладит его по волосам и поворачивается к ожидающим их парням.  
— Идите ко мне, чёрт с вами.  
Первым возле него оказывается Ханамаки, впервые за вечер дорвавшийся до лица Иваизуми. Он целует, и целует, и целует, и потом притягивает к себе Ойкаву и целует его прямо над Иваизуми. Куроо ожидаемо устраивается между ног и языком приподнимает жёсткие волоски в низу живота. Бокуто с его нетерпеливостью и жадностью набрасывается на грудь, наконец обнаженную и полностью доступную. Иваизуми опять теряется. Тянет руку к Мацукаве и тот со смешком переплетает с ним пальцы. Мажет по костяшкам губами и беззвучно произносит подожди меня. Акааши садится за Куроо и оглаживает его спину.  
Иваизуми закрывает глаза и полностью растворяется в чувствах. Он уже не цепляется за каждое отдельное касание, не пытается определить где кто. Он плывёт в этом потоке наслаждения и удовольствия, которые ему дарят, и принимает их с благодарностью и любовью.  
Сознание возвращается вспышками. Он входит в лежащего под ним на спине Бокуто, а сзади его берёт Мацукава. Рядом Акааши втрахивает Куроо в постель, и пальцы Иваизуми переплетены с пальцами Куроо. Ритм задаёт Мацукава, и он не изменяет себе — он неспешен, но достаёт глубоко. Иваизуми позволяет себе упасть на Бокуто. Где-то на периферии он отмечает, что Ойкава и Ханамаки лежат чуть поодаль и целуются. Ханамаки весь красный от недостатка воздуха и отчаянно трётся об ногу Ойкавы. Иваизуми отдаётся полностью рукам Бокуто и Мацукавы. Его гладят и гладят и гладят, и нет сил даже чтобы целоваться, он делит выдохи с Бокуто. 

Вторая вспышка сознания — Мацукава уже возле Ханамаки, оба вымотанные и потные. Сильные руки Ойкавы обнимают Иваизуми поперёк груди. Он быстрее, он ненасытнее, он кусает за шею и толкается, толкается, сильнее, ещё сильнее, стоны с губ срываются в такт. Бокуто под ним тяжело дышит и вцепляется в свои волосы. Куроо стонет так, будто из него выбивают всю душу. Больше напоказ, конечно, но голос у него невероятно сексуальный. Иваизуми откидывает голову назад, на плечо Ойкавы, и тянется к его губам. Ойкава лишь жарко на них дышит, не способный целовать. 

Ещё вспышка — он верхом на Бокуто, животы обоих перепачканы. Бокуто наконец-то хищно скалится и удерживает его за бёдра, не давая отстраниться. Вот, вот чего так хотелось после стонов Куроо, думает Иваизуми. Потерять голову настолько, что остаётся лишь бессильно хныкать каждый раз, как член Бокуто задевает простату. Только в Иваизуми достаточно выносливости, чтобы сидеть верхом на Бокуто. И при этом не двигаться и позволять ему делать всё, что вздумается.  
— Вот сейчас он особенно красивый, — слышится восхищенный шёпот Куроо. — Кейджи, ты только посмотри… 

Иваизуми не слышит. Оргазм накрывает его с головой. Он замирает, вытягивается струной, пока Бокуто рукой помогает ему выплеснуться. Двигаться он не прекращает. Иваизуми с рыком насаживается до конца и прижимает Бокуто к постели всем своим весом. И сжимает его внутри себя.  
Он падает сверху на грудь Бокуто, ощущая внутри себя тепло. Глаза закрываются, сил больше нет. Хочется заснуть и проспать сутки, а то и больше.  
Бокуто гладит его по спине и просит Ханамаки подать салфетки и воду.  
— Следующий такой подарок не раньше чем через год, — устало шепчет Иваизуми в плечо Бокуто.  
— Ну же, Хаджиме, неужели ты не хочешь почаще быть в центре внимания? — Куроо подползает ближе и облизывает руку Бокуто, тщательно обсасывая каждый палец.  
— Мне хватило, — Иваизуми скатывается с Бокуто прямо в руки Ойкаве. И улыбается ему. 

Какой же он, черт возьми, красивый.  
Если Иваизуми пришлось бы умереть прямо здесь и сейчас, у него бы не осталось сожалений.


	7. My mind turns your life into folklore (Мацукава/Ойкава)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> мацукава в старшей школе и страдает по ойкаве

_Я хочу его._  
Три простых слова, но они переворачивают жизнь Мацукавы вверх тормашками. Они крутятся и крутятся и крутятся, будто кусок заевшей песни, которую никак не выбросить из головы. Услышал где-то дурацкий припев и потом напеваешь приставшие две строчки до скончания времен, пока мозг не устанет и не переключится.

Но мозг не переключается.

Мацукава думает — пройдёт день и меня отпустит. Два дня. Максимум неделя. Но идёт второй месяц, а его всё не отпускает. Я хочу его. Хочу до дрожи, до боли в яйцах, до белых вспышек перед глазами в момент стыдливого оргазма.   
Это пиздец. Мацукава стонет от бессилия в подушку и даже не может закрыть глаза. Рука всё ещё в домашних шортах, под которыми нет белья. Дышать под зимним одеялом сложно, тяжело, горячо. Липко, влажно, гадко, стыдно — у Мацукавы не хватает сил, чтобы со всем этим справляться за раз. Можно он будет чувствовать только что-то одно? Можно, он не будет думать обо всём сразу?

Я. Хочу. Его.

Мацукава пялится, пялится в темноту до сухости в глазах, до рези, до боли. Пусть лучше всё болит, пусть ему будет плохо физически, лишь бы не думать, не представлять. Но мозг мстительная тварь, ему скажи “не думай” и он думает только об этом.  
И лучше бы это была белая корова.

Ойкава. Ойкава. Ойкава, Ойкава, Ойкава, Ойкава, отпусти, пожалуйста, Ойкава. 

Из темноты смотрят его горящие глаза. Его сфокусированный, сосредоточенный взгляд хищника, готового броситься на добычу. Мацукава мелко дрожит. Он кролик перед удавом, антилопа перед тигрицей, бледная моль в лапах паука. Он добыча, закуска, всего лишь еда, Ойкава его прожуёт и отбросит.

И лишь бы прожевал, пусть бы бросил! Ведь это бы значило хоть мгновение в его руках, в его власти. Будто последние недели не были сплошным расширением владений Ойкавы на всю жизнь Мацукавы. Будто Ойкава не был его наваждением, лихорадочной страстью, желанием, тупым ножом прокручивающим его кишки. Мацукава весь во власти Ойкавы.

Не осталось ни единой секунды, когда бы Мацукава не _алкал_ его. Это голод, неутолимый голод Тантала, который не победить. Ойкава вот он, совсем рядом, протяни руку, сорви плод — но плод-Ойкава отклоняется. И Мацукава не тянет руки. Не утоляет жажду, он терпит, терпит свою муку, пока может просто находиться рядом.

Пока может вдыхать его запах, всегда разный, всегда одинаковый. Ойкава пахнет шампунем с ментолом, пеной для бритья и п _о_ том. Он пахнет своим цветочным одеколоном, пахнет резким дезодорантом Иваизуми, и п _о_ том, п _о_ том, п _о_ том. Мацукава всегда ощущает этот слабый терпкий аромат. На тренировке, в школьных коридорах, на пробежке или в обед. Стоит подойти чуть ближе — и он парализован. Будь Мацукава животным, его бы зачаровали феромоны Ойкавы, он и без того на волоске. Он готов броситься к нему каждую сучью секунду, готов биться за него с любым, кто положит глаз, готов бороться за его внимание, _только посмотри на меня, Ойкава!_

Посмотри, как я страдаю, как мне плохо из-за тебя.

Мацукава стонет в подушку. Раз за разом стонет в подушку, от бессилия, от нервов, от страданий и от _страха_. Но не такого, что активизирует программу “бей или беги”, хотя Мацукава и так бы не убежал, но такого, что тянет к краю обрыва. Такого страха, что подмывает посмотреть под ноги на шатающемся мосту. От которого сердце вот-вот готово сорваться вниз — и не срывается. Мацукава на грани каждый миг существования, но вместо стеклянного пола под ногами и сотни этажей вниз — Ойкава.

Я.  
Хочу.  
Его.


	8. I don't like a gold rush (Ханамаки/Ойкава)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ханамаки влюблён в ойкаву, всё происходит в старшей школе. этот текст -- сестра-близнец предыдущего про мацукаву

_Я люблю его._

Три простых слова. Макки перекатывает их на языке как леденец со странным вкусом. Вроде вот-вот поймёшь, что там — клубника, немного малины, может быть, банан — но раз за разом ответ ускользает. Вкус кажется знакомым, но никак не желает вспоминаться или запоминаться заново. И сколько бы раз Макки ни произносил вслух, слова никак не укладываются в его голове. 

Я. Люблю. Его.

В выходные Макки часами лежит на кровати и смотрит в потолок. И на белом полотне всё отчетливее прорисовываются черты Ойкавы. Его мягкая линия челюсти, его высокие скулы, полуприкрытые глаза с длиннющими ресницами, нежно спадающая на лоб карамельная чёлка. Пугает то, с какой точностью Макки способен воссоздать в памяти лицо Ойкавы. Его изогнутые в ухмылке губы, верхняя чуть тоньше нижней. Тонкие и ухоженные брови, светлее на тон, чем волосы.   
Его розовый язык. Всегда чуть высунутый во время совместных посиделок над домашкой. Во время тренировок, пробежек и споров с Иваизуми. Розовый, розовый, как морская звезда, как цветок вишни, как клубничное мороженое, _любимое мороженое Макки._

Я люблю его.

Сколько ни думай об этом, кажется сном, в который Макки попал случайно. Такого не могло с ним произойти, он знает Ойкаву. Знает, как он ноет, когда не получает свою долю десерта Иваизуми. Как он стонет устало после тренировок, как кряхтит, когда болит колено, как он _гадко_ смеётся, когда получается насолить кому-нибудь. Макки видел завистливого Ойкаву, раздраженного Ойкаву, ревнующего, неприветливого и абсолютно вызверившегося. Он никак не мог совершить такой ошибки. 

Ойкава красивый. Может, даже слишком красивый для парня. Улыбчивый, обаятельный и внимательный к людям. Мимо него не пройти, а увидев, не забыть. Ойкава это всегда наилучшее первое впечатление, это очарование первой влюблённости, даже если влюблённости нет. Ойкава выглядит как чёртов принц на белом коне, прямиком из сказки, готов даже руку галантно поцеловать. Ойкава это красивые, театральные жесты и красивые, театральные слова. Нельзя не повестись. 

Макки и не думал. Макки вообще не любит то, что нравится всем. Может, из вредности, может, из желания побунтовать, но он избегает всего популярного. Старшая сестра до сих пор вспоминает, как он бросил читать мангу, когда узнал, что в классе ещё шесть человек её читают. Мацукава напоминает о первых днях в клубе, когда Макки из принципа не хотел сходиться с Ойкавой, потому что Ойкава всем нравился. Но как вода точит камень, как перетекают с места барханы, так Ойкава незаметно, но неизбежно пробивается в его жизнь, а он и глазом моргнуть не успевает. И так же не замечает, когда из стана “бедные влюбленные в Ойкаву, жаль их” он переходит в стан “бедный влюбленный в Ойкаву, жаль меня”. Он, Ханамаки, который так уверенно, так задиристо объявлял, что в жизни бы не влюбился в Ойкаву. Потому что он не хочет участвовать в золотой лихорадке, бросаться на поиски самородка — взаимности Ойкавы — и класть на это здоровье. Он не собирается соревноваться с половиной школы, с четвертью их города, не готов потом соперничать со всей страной, всем миром. Это же Ойкава, он привлечёт внимание всей планеты, всей Галактики, если захочет. В чём смысл _пытаться_ , если знаешь, что тебе ничего не светит?   
— Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы ни за что не влюбился в Ойкаву.

Как хорошо тебе, Ханамаки из прошлого лета, ты так уверен в своей стойкости, в своей непоколебимой вредности, которая не пропускает в сердце всё обычное и банальное и любимое всеми.

Как хорошо тебе, Ханамаки из прошлого лета, что ты мог смотреть на Ойкаву и не мучиться от мысли “я люблю его”.

Я люблю его.

Сколько ни произноси это в пустоту комнаты, сколько ни повторяй вслух, семантическое пресыщение не наступает. Не приходит кратковременное наслаждение от непонимания слов и звуков. С каждым разом всё яснее, всё чётче осознаётся каждая эмоция, каждая микрореакция, что просыпается при _мысли_ об Ойкаве. 

— Как будто мы можем выбирать, в кого влюбляться. — Мацукава из прошлого лета был умнее, прозорливее. Он смотрел на Ханамаки насмешливо и как-то печально.   
— Не зарекайся. — Иваизуми из прошлого лета, кажется, тоже что-то понимал в Ойкаве и его магии.

Той магии, от которой ни спрятаться, ни убежать. От которой сердце бьётся птичкой в груди, и Макки чувствует себя глупо, когда видит Ойкаву. Хочется что-то сделать, лишь бы посмотрел, лишь бы уделил чуть больше внимания, улыбнулся только ему. И улыбнулся по-настоящему, а не заготовленной для всей красивой и прилизанной картинкой, от которой колени сводит. От которой в ушах шумит, в глазах плывёт и ты готов отдать Ойкаве всё, что он пожелает.   
Нет, Ханамаки хочет видеть искренность, честность, и если для этого надо нести чушь и вести себя как идиот, он готов, он согласен. Только улыбнись мне, Ойкава, посмотри на меня. Назови карамелькой, тыковкой, хоть деточкой — для тебя кто угодно, только говори со мной. Говори так, как не говоришь больше ни с кем, говори с ласковым задором, с насмешливой нежностью, но говори, говори, говори.

Это мой самородок, тщательно промытый в чистой воде моей любви.

Я.  
Люблю.  
Тебя.


	9. But it would've been fun, if you would've been the one (Мацукава/Ойкава)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> мацукава в старшей школе и всё ещё страдает по ойкаве  
> таймлайн - конец второго года старшей школы

Ойкава — он как Галактика. Невообразимо прекрасная, недостижимо далёкая. Можно веками рассматривать в телескоп, но так и не рассмотреть всего. Хоть испиши все листы мира формулами да уравнениями, а всё равно не познаешь его. Можно лишь догадываться, как он на самом деле устроен. У Мацукавы никогда не получалось. Он не разбирается в физике или астрономии, он больше по химии, биологии, по вещам, которые можно увидеть без посторонней помощи. Которые не надо высчитывать, полагаясь на неясные данные, которые когда-то кто-то посчитал за истину. Вот лягушка лежит перед ним, вот её крошечные лёгкие, её тоненький кишечник. Всё перед глазами, ясно как что работает, не надо придумывать и делать скоропалительные выводы.  
С Ойкавой не так. Его не рассмотреть через телескоп, купленный на барахолке. Его не разглядеть в ночном небе, призывно светящего звёздами своей системы. Нужен Хаббл, спутники, космические станции, чтобы попытаться приблизиться. И нет гарантии, что хоть на толику приблизишься к разгадке.  
Мацукава не понимает, как у Ойкавы так получается. Как выходит выглядеть таким доступным, раскрытым, будто книга, завлекающая прочесть. Но стоит подойти — а буквы не знакомы, да и не буквы это, а древнеарамейские закорючки, и не осталось людей, которые прочтут. Ойкава не книга, Ойкава чёртов манускрипт на санскрите, и лишь избранные способны _уловить_ , что там может быть написано. Ойкава улыбается так, будто вы давние знакомые, будто сейчас вы станете лучшими друзьями — и никого не пускает близко к себе. Мацукава не уверен, что он _знает_ Ойкаву хоть на процент. 

Ойкава любит волейбол и молочный хлеб. Не любит и не умеет проигрывать. Верит в инопланетян и что однажды станет великим спортсменом. Ойкава злопамятный, но справедливый. Великодушный, но гордый. Легкомысленный, но целеустремлённый. Ему семнадцать лет, десять из которых он провёл бок о бок с Иваизуми. Это — известные всем факты, которые Ойкава позволяет увидеть. И этого достаточно, чтобы люди считали, что знают, что он за человек. Поэтому они не удивляются, когда он злится каждый раз, как слышит имя Ушиджимы — он же злопамятный и гордый. Не удивляются, когда он задерживается на тренировке — он ведь целеустремлённый и хочет быть профессионалом. Конечно, он будет часто менять девушек, он такой легкомысленный. Ойкава с легкостью дарит эти крупинки информации о себе, создавая видимость близости.

Мацукава ему не верит. Он чувствует, что стоит лишь на границе, он в сумеречной зоне. Шаг — и он будет знать на капельку больше, чем весь мир. Но как сложно шагнуть вперёд, когда вокруг выстроена невидимая стена. Мацукава остаётся болтаться на периферии, пока Иваизуми где-то рядом с центром, на него притяжение действует иначе. К этому можно привыкнуть, ведь это Иваизуми. Иногда Мацукава замечает, как Ханамаки проплывает по своей орбите, приближаясь и отдаляясь. Вот он совсем рядом, и Ойкава гладит его по волосам, ерошит короткий ёжик на затылке, зовёт тыковкой и сажает к себе на колени. И чёрт разбери, что он имеет в виду под этим всем. Потом траектория меняется, и Ханамаки снова далеко, как бы он ни стремился быть ближе. Мацукава стабильно кружится вокруг Ойкавы по большому эллипсу.

А потом в их систему врывается новый объект. Это столкновение галактик, неумолимое, быстрое, неизбежное. Оно подрывает привычный порядок вещей, сбивает орбиты, путает траектории. Больше нет упорядоченного движения, когда точно знаешь, насколько близко можешь подойти, насколько далеко может оттолкнуть. Мацукава не видит, где Иваизуми, где Ханамаки, он видит лишь Ойкаву и тот самый объект. Он настолько не вписывается во всё, что Мацукава когда-либо предполагал об Ойкаве, что происходящее кажется сном. 

Объект зовут Куроо, он волейболист и капитан, чёртов манускрипт на шумерском, петроглифы на стеле, сколько ни смотри, всё равно не поймёшь. Он зеркальное отражение Ойкавы, может, менее амбициозный, менее гордый, но такой же великодушный и дружелюбный. Мацукава _falls for his book cover_. Позволяет себе очароваться на мгновение, словно заново испытав трепет от первого впечатления от Ойкавы. И вспоминает, что этот Куроо лишил его света звезды Ойкавы. 

Рушится всё, что выстраивалось два года. Их традиционные вечера у Ханамаки, субботние прогулки после тренировки, понедельничные походы за Такеру. Всех троих сбрасывает с привычной траектории, остаётся лишь наблюдать, как вокруг Ойкавы вертится новая планета, такая большая, что забирает себе всё тепло.

Мацукава его немного ненавидит. 

Мацукава его сильно ненавидит.

Но смиряется. Он продолжает тихо _любить_ Ойкаву, медленно кружиться по орбите и терпеливо ждать. Хоть чего-нибудь. Второго Большого взрыва, нового столкновения с новой галактикой, аннигиляции — хоть чего-нибудь. На него постепенно нисходит озарение, что любить Ойкаву — значит терпеть эти столкновения, эти новые объекты. Значит пережидать эти моменты полного отдаления и космического экзистенциального холода. Потому что Ойкава подобен Галактике с самой сильной гравитацией во вселенной, он притягивает к себе — и остаётся только мириться и терпеть.

Мацукава подобен Сатурну с его множеством спутников и системой колец. И каждый спутник, каждое кольцо — это его любовь к Ойкаве. Она не помещается в нём самом, слишком огромная для его тела. Видимая всем и каждому, она занимает всё пространство вокруг Мацукавы. Кажется, один только Ойкава её не замечает, когда улыбается так мягко и искренне в лучах закатного солнца. Грудь Мацукавы разрывается от чувств — и рождается новый спутник. Это хранилище для отблесков алого на светлой коже, для багряного ореола вокруг золотисто-коричневых волос, для блеска в глазах. 

Мацукава любит Ойкаву так сильно, что готов делить его с другими планетами и галактиками.

Потому что ответная любовь Ойкавы важнее орбит, траекторий и столкновений систем.


	10. This city screams your name (Matsukawa/Kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мацукава просто хотел сходить в клуб послушать музыку. Он не собирался сдаваться очарованию Куроо. По крайней мере, не так быстро.
> 
> ахтунг! нецензурная лексика

Фронтмен неаккуратно играет на гитаре и фальшивит на низких нотах. Басы слишком громкие, а микрофон чуть фонит на шипящих звуках. Наверное, клуб мог быть и получше, с дорогой техникой и более опытными командами на разогреве, но что поделаешь. Только здесь подают нормальный мягкий стаут (с ароматными нотками шоколада и привкусом горького эспрессо) и только тут играют знакомые ребята Мацукавы, когда дают концерт-трибьют. То ли с владельцем договорённость, то ли нежная ностальгия к первому клубу, куда их пустили выступать, не разберешь. Мацукава не спрашивал и просто ходил их слушать.

Обычно в одиночку, потому что его парни либо не слушают такую музыку, либо не ходят по таким местам в принципе. Либо не пьют, что важнее. И Мацукава не против, он, в общем-то, понимает, что его парней надо водить в места получше и поинтереснее, и он водит. На рок-фестивали, на трибьюты, на выступления группы Семи Эйты (понадобилось три встречи, чтобы вспомнить друг друга, и один Ушиджима Вакатоши). Но сюда, в этот клуб, в котором кроме стаута и знакомых ребят нет ничего хорошего, Мацукава ходит сам. 

Но не сегодня. Сегодня он смотрит не на сцену, не по сторонам, отыскивая завсегдатаев, и даже не в сторону бара, заигрывая с симпатичным барменом. Всё его внимание на Куроо. На том, как тесно обнимают его бедра узкие чёрные джинсы. На его свободную майку-алкоголичку, оголяющую ключицы и половину груди, открывающую столько кожи, сколько это вообще возможно. На его позерскую кожаную куртку, которую одолжил Иваизуми (— _Она ещё с тех тёмных лет, проведенных в Калифорнии. — В клубах Калифорнии, поправочка_ ). Куроо удивительный. Он гармонично смотрится что в своих потрясающих костюмах-тройках, подобранных Акааши, что в мятых домашних штанах, что в этом закосе под рокера. Кажется, нет места, куда Куроо не смог бы вписаться и ощущать себя, как рыба в воде. Он везде свой и везде выглядит так, будто это его обычная среда обитания.   
И сейчас, с бутылкой какого-то светлого пива в руке, танцующий под кавер неизвестной ему песни, Куроо на своём месте. Это какая-то магия. Мацукава не может отвести глаз. В сизом дыме, в свете стробоскопа, в полумраке Куроо выглядит притягательно, невыносимо привлекательно.   
— Начинаю понимать Тоору, — говорит Мацукава ему на ухо, привалившись к плечу. Кожаная куртка неприятно прилипает к вспотевшим в духоте рукам.   
— Мм? — Куроо поворачивает к нему голову, и зрение Мацукавы уходит в сверхфокус, потому что он вдруг различает каждую ресничку Куроо. Они всегда были такими длинными?   
— Если в школе ты был таким же, понимаю, почему он на тебя запал, — Мацукава делает глоток стаута и отворачивается к сцене. Он не привык стесняться, но с Куроо всё по-другому. Он смотрит в глаза так же пристально, как Ойкава, и кажется, что он слой за слоем снимает каждый защитный механизм Мацукавы и видит его насквозь. У Ойкавы ушло три года, чтобы по-настоящему начать понимать его. Куроо, кажется, понадобится и того меньше, хотя с ним стены Мацукавы ещё выше, ещё толще, ещё прочнее.   
— Что, ты бы тоже не устоял? — Куроо тянет губы в своей надоедливой самодовольной ухмылке. Мацукава краем глаза следит, как дёргается его кадык вверх и вниз после глотка пива. Чёртово туннельное зрение, не упускающее ни одной мелкой детали.   
Мацукава хмыкает и пожимает плечами. Куроо отворачивается. Тонкие цепочки на его шее блестят, когда по ним мажет светом прожектора. К чему столько цацок? Наверняка липнут неприятно к коже, снял бы их давно.   
Перед глазами мелькает образ, как Мацукава стаскивает все эти висюльки, зубами рвёт тоненькие цепочки, а шея Куроо вытягивается и блестит от пота.   
Мацукава машет головой.   
— Если бы я в школе был таким же, я бы сам не устоял, — Куроо коротко хохочет и на пару секунд спускает куртку с плеч. Красный прожектор скользит по нему диагонально, от левого уха до правого бока. У Мацукавы перед глазами плывёт. То ли пива много, то ли духота так влияет, но он просовывает руку за куртку. Майка Куроо мокрая и липнет к спине. Большая ладонь Мацукавы мгновенно вспыхивает жаром. Куроо почти не удивляется и как-то изящно отводит руку с бутылкой, пока Мацукава разворачивает его к себе. Губы Куроо распахиваются, жадный язык нетерпеливо скользит в рот. Мацукава задыхается. Фронтвумен кавер-бэнда хрипло выводит _I see red_ , и у Мацукавы перед глазами алое марево, в котором различить можно лишь вороные вихры. 

Мацукава кусает за губу и зализывает, и снова кусает, и снова, кажется, сожрал бы. Куроо отстраняется, откидывает голову, чтобы перевести дыхание, и усмехается.   
— Кто бы подумал, что наш первый поцелуй будет таким.   
Мацукава не отвечает. Вторая его рука уже давно в заднем кармане отвратительно узких джинсов Куроо.   
— Кто бы знал, что ты при этом на вкус будешь как шоколад, — Куроо так близко, он дышит воздухом Мацукавы, а пальцы одной руки уже путаются в и без того спутанной чёлке.   
— Ты на вкус как гадкое пиво, — Мацукава при этом лижет губы Куроо.   
— Да я весь гадкий, — Куроо коротко целует его и наклоняет голову вбок. — Пойдём отсюда?   
Мацукава ещё не видел своих ребят. Не послушал их трибьют Aerosmith. Не познакомился с той фронтвумен. Но всё это не так важно как то, что он хочет Куроо прямо сейчас. Впервые за сколько там месяцев совместной жизни он хочет одного только Куроо. Прямо здесь и сейчас.   
— Только не домой, — хрипит Мацукава. Куроо гладит кончиками пальцев его шею и после прижимает ладонь к кадыку. — Много ушей и глаз.   
— Как скажешь, _папочка_ , — глаза у Куроо блестят, Мацукава различает каждый оттенок жёлтого, от гречишного мёда до лимона. И посреди этого разлившегося янтаря — чёрные омуты зрачков. Мацукава в них тонет.  
— Ты отвратительный, — Мацукава вытаскивает руку из его кармана, чтобы несильно шлёпнуть.  
— Сделаешь так ещё раз, — Куроо понижает голос, в нём угроза и нетерпение, — и я потащу тебя в их узенькие кабинки.  
Мацукава приподнимает брови. И шлёпает снова — сильнее. Куроо охает и сжимает пальцы на чужой шее. 

Посмотрите на них, готовы начать тереться друг об друга посреди толпы, в малоизвестном клубе, после всего одной бутылки пива. Прижимаются друг к другу, как похотливые подростки на первой в жизни вечеринке, глотнувшие воздуха вседозволенности. Мацукава делает глубокий вдох и выдох и дёргает Куроо ближе к себе. Какой же горячий, чёрт возьми.   
— В отель. Сейчас же, — Мацукава сипит, Куроо так и не отпустил его шею.   
— В квартале отсюда есть лав-отель, — дыхание Куроо обжигает ухо. — Видел по пути сюда. 

Как им удалось дойти до номера, не начав целоваться ещё в лифте — неизвестно. Каким-то чудом они дотерпели даже до того, чтобы нормально закрыть дверь. На большее Мацукаву не хватает. Он толкает Куроо спиной к двери и набрасывается на его искусанные губы. В четыре руки они стаскивают ставшую такой тяжелой куртку Иваизуми и кое-как расстегивают пуговицы на рубашке Мацукавы. Куроо шипит и пару раз ругается, когда у него не получается. Но когда у него выходит распахнуть рубашку, он льнет ближе, прижимается телом к телу, кожей к коже. На нём всё ещё майка, от которой одно название, и его дурацкие цепочки, внезапно холодящие кожу. Мацукава скользит руками по бокам Куроо, по бёдрам, подхватывает под ягодицами и поднимает. Куроо с готовностью обвивает его всем собой и ненасытно толкается языком ему в рот. Мацукава отходит назад и разворачивается. До кровати всего метр, который он пересекает в два широких шага. Куроо спрыгивает с него, наступает на пятки ботинок, стаскивая их, и падает на спину. Майка задирается до самой груди, высоко вздымающейся от тяжелого дыхания. Мацукава скидывает с себя рубашку и падает сверху. Куроо принимает его с улыбкой, которую дарят, держа за спиной нож. К счастью, за столько месяцев совместной жизни Мацукава запомнил, что это верх желания Куроо. Он отчего-то всегда выглядит так, будто он хищник, играющий с жертвой, которой не убежать. Даже если Куроо связан, подвешен или душевно оттрахан, у него мелькает это выражение. Это его playground, он здесь главный, даже если последний час подчинялся Акааши и был его (почти) послушной собачкой.

Это раздраконивает Мацукаву. Хочется подавить, показать, кто тут на самом деле хозяин, в чьей он власти. Кажется, будто всем своим видом Куроо бросает ему вызов, и эта его ухмылка выглядит насмешкой. _Что, не можешь?_  
Мацукава кусает Куроо за шею и с наслаждением впитывает каждый звук, срывающийся с его губ. Куроо с готовностью раскрывается и подставляется. Стоны у него опьяняющие, пусть и показушные, хоть сейчас на экран его. Нет, это лучше, думает Мацукава, когда от особенно громкого стона поднимаются все, все блядь волоски на его теле. Мацукава отстраняется и нависает над ним на вытянутых руках. Спутанные волосы, прилипшие ко лбу отдельные волоски, дрожащие ресницы. Поалевшие щеки, припухшие губы, растянутые в довольной улыбке сытого кота. Расплывшиеся чёрные зрачки в океане тёмного золота. Картина маслом, хоть сейчас на выставку, социальный эксперимент, у скольких посетителей будет стояк.

У Мацукавы стоит давно и почти болезненно. 

Он ведёт бёдрами вперёд и касается пахом стояка Куроо. Ухмылка сползает с лица, Куроо прикрывает глаза и стонет. И сам приподнимает бёдра. Мацукава позволяет себе ещё несколько плавных движений — а потом сталкивается с ним, как Титаник с айсбергом. Куроо стонет протяжно и даже немного хнычет.   
— Гадкий маленький мазохист, — шепчет Мацукава.   
— Сколько комплиментов, _Иссей_ , — Куроо облизывается. — Я начинаю стесняться.  
Мацукава поднимается, стаскивает кроссовки и усаживается у изголовья кровати. Выбрасывает в сторону подушки и хлопает себя по бёдрам. Куроо, неотрывно следивший за ним, поворачивается на бок. И качает головой.  
Внутри Мацукавы всё клокочет и горит. От страсти, ярости и раздражения.   
— Куроо, иди сюда, — пробует он и понимает, что ему не выиграть у Куроо в этой игре. Ведь тот так омерзительно довольно усмехается, когда качает головой и дует губы, как ребёнок.  
— Ещё одна попытка, Иссей, — Куроо вновь укладывается на спину и приподнимает бёдра, чтобы расстегнуть джинсы. — Постарайся уж.  
Мацукава хочет сдаться и вновь забраться на Куроо сверху, но в глазах Куроо вызов, и он просто не может проиграть. Но Мацукава не Акааши, он не знает, что делать и говорить, чтобы Куроо хотя бы притворился, что подчиняется. Он не знает, как играть в эту чёртову игру под названием “заставь меня слушаться”, правила только в голове у Куроо. 

В этом Куроо до ужаса похож на Ойкаву. В общем-то, Мацукава всегда считал, что они похожи, но чтобы настолько… Вплоть до собственных игр, в которые их нельзя обыграть. 

Ойкава. Первая и главная любовь Мацукавы, занимающая отдельное место в его сердце и душе. И Куроо, отобравший у Мацукавы Ойкаву в школе, едва не забравший его вновь после университета.   
Если это игра, то Куроо обыграл его дважды. 

Куроо стаскивает с себя джинсы и скидывает их на пол. Поворачивается лицом к Мацукаве и медленно поглаживает себя по члену. 

Трижды. Куроо обыграл его трижды. 

Мацукава прикрывает глаза. Расставляет ноги шире. И негромко произносит.   
— Ко мне, Тецуро.   
Глаза Куроо широко и удивлённо распахиваются. А потом улыбка становится ещё довольнее.   
— Конечно, _папочка_ , — Куроо подползает к нему, каждое движение выверенное и соблазнительное. Майка висит, открывая вид от шеи до бёдер, цепочки почти волочатся по кровати. Кадр из фильма, а не жизнь Мацукавы. Вот что случается, когда знаешь, что ты неотразим и притягателен. Всё твоё естество начинает излучать непоколебимую уверенность и силу. Куроо не одомашненый кот, а пантера, сама решившая остаться с человеком. Он не прирученный, не покорный, но одаривший собой. 

Как Мацукава раньше этого всего не замечал? Почему не видел за всем этим нахальством и лукавством? 

Куроо словно читает его мысли. Он усаживается между ног Мацукавы, прижимается спиной к его груди и широко разводит ноги. Ткань его белья натягивается. Мацукава накрывает его член рукой и оглаживает. Один раз, второй, нажимает чуть сильнее, потом касается только кончиками пальцев. Второй рукой он скользит вверх по груди, задирая майку, и останавливается на шее. Чуть сжимает. Позволяет откинуть голову себе на плечо. И несильно хлопает ладонью по члену. Куроо весь вздрагивает и хнычет. Но ноги не сводит. Мацукава никогда не был любителем подобных забав, но с Куроо всё ощущается иначе. Куроо хочется подавить и подчинить, и чувство, поднимающееся от низа живота к груди, опьяняет. Оно обжигает его изнутри, как виски опрокинутый в горло залпом.   
Мацукава вновь гладит Куроо, ощущая его мелкую дрожь. Он хочет двигаться навстречу руке, хочет сам об неё тереться, но сдерживается. Мацукава одобрительно оглаживает головку. И хлопает ещё раз. И ещё, послабее. Куроо мечется, хнычет, скулит, но ноги не сводит.   
— Умница, — жарко шепчет Мацукава.   
Куроо стонет. Хватается за руку Мацукавы на своей шее и тянет её выше, ко рту. Мацукава позволяет. Он гладит Куроо сквозь белье, и ему сносит крышу от ощущения влажного и горячего языка на своих пальцах. Куроо посасывает лишь два, но этого хватает, чтобы член Мацукавы болезненно заныл. Куроо столько обещает своими ужасными движениями языка, что Мацукава едва не забывает, что кому он там хотел показать и доказать. Хочется лишь скорее ощутить этот язык на члене, ощутить давление этих губ и дразнящее покусывание острых зубов.   
Но Куроо не забыл. Он останавливается, выпускает пальцы изо рта и улыбается.   
— Знаешь, а ведь наш с Тоору первый раз тоже был в лав-отеле. 

У Мацукавы перед глазами плывёт. Он сжимает в руке член Куроо, отпускает, шлёпает его по бёдрам и, наконец, хлопает по члену. Куроо сводит вместе колени. Мацукава разводит их своими ногами и удерживает на месте. И хлопает снова, и снова, и снова, не больно, но ощутимо. Сначала — чтобы наказать за жестокие слова, а потом — вымещая злость на самого себя. Поддался на такую дешёвую провокацию, Куроо даже не старался. 

Куроо дрожит и стоны его меняются. Мацукава знает, что он уже близок, и запускает руку ему под белье. Куроо толкается ему в ладонь. Мацукава сжимает его в кулаке, большим пальцем дразнит головку. Второй рукой вновь обхватывает его шею. Куроо хнычет — высоко, просяще — и дёргает пару раз бёдрами.   
— Иссей… — Скулит он, и это настолько сексуально, что член Мацукавы дёргается. — Иссей…   
Мацукава сжимает пальцы на его шее, и Куроо вздрагивает. Мацукава помогает ему излиться и целует его в висок. Редкое проявление нежности с его стороны, неизвестно чем вызванное. Просто захотелось коснуться его после оргазма, когда он настолько раскрыт.  
Куроо восстанавливает дыхание, отстраняется от Мацукавы и садится к нему лицом. Улыбается как-то виновато.  
— Это правда? — Тихо спрашивает Мацукава. Куроо кивает. — Вот как можно было тебе доверить Тоору, если вы делали это в лав-отеле.  
— Я жил с бабушкой и дедушкой, куда ещё мы должны были пойти? — Куроо вздыхает. — Извини, я не хотел задеть тебя. Я не собирался…  
— Как это было?   
— Что? — Куроо хмурится и с него разом слетает весь его образ хищника на охоте. Он не понимает, чего от него хочет Мацукава. Мацукава и сам блядь не знает, чего он хочет, почему ему хочется вообще продолжать этот разговор. Почему они вообще разговаривают, а не трахаются, ведь всё так замечательно начиналось в клубе. Целуя Куроо, Мацукава думал, что наконец и для них настал момент настоящего сближения, ведь на протяжении стольких месяцев им как-то удавалось не оставаться наедине. Мацукава всё ещё относился к Куроо настороженно, а Куроо чувствовал его нежелание и не наседал. Сегодня в клубе, когда Куроо был так обворожителен, Мацукава решил, что вот оно, началось, его сердце готово открыться Куроо.

Но всё оказалось намного сложнее. Слишком много лет Мацукава держал в себе неприязнь и обиду на Куроо, детскую, наивную обиду, которая всё же никуда не делась. Куроо забрал у него Ойкаву, Куроо стал для Ойкавы первым всем, и Мацукаве уже не исправить это. Но он всегда мечтал, что это будет он. Даже когда он не знал, что Ойкаве нравятся парни, когда он только-только признавался Ойкаве, что сам гей, он мечтал, что однажды Ойкава придёт к нему. Что он будет напуган своим открытием или заинтригован. Что он захочет попробовать или проверить. И что придёт к единственному другу, который его точно поймёт. Но Ойкава очаровался Куроо, да настолько, что пропал в нём на долгие шесть месяцев. Он истратил на поездки до Токио все свои сбережения, сбережения Иваизуми и частично Макки. И, чёрт возьми, его можно было понять. Что бы Куроо ни говорил, в школе он уже был привлекательным настолько, что даже Мацукава на несколько секунд пропал в нём. Но не простил. И не забыл даже когда Ойкава перестал с ним встречаться. Когда Ойкава отдался им троим целиком и полностью. И когда Ойкава говорил им, что у него никогда не было такой любви, Мацукава помнил про Куроо и не мог простить.

Может, это от неуверенности в себе. Может, от избыточной самоуверенности Куроо. Но Мацукава всегда боялся, что Ойкава поймёт, насколько лучше было с Куроо. Он хотел верить словам Ойкавы и не мог до конца довериться. Он боялся. И не зря. Ведь Куроо появился в жизни Ойкавы ещё раз. И не стал исчезать. Он не появился, как возвращающаяся комета, пролетев, сверкнув и растворившись вдали. Он остался с Ойкавой. Потому что в сердце Ойкавы для него всегда было особенное место. Как в сердце самого Мацукавы всегда будет особенное место для Ойкавы. 

— Как это было? — Мацукава повторяет вопрос. Он хочет знать и того Ойкаву, что для него навсегда недостижим и недоступен. И Куроо, похоже, это понимает. Он вздыхает.  
— Ужасно. Мы учились друг на друге. — Вдруг глаза Куроо загораются. — Но мы способные мальчики и схватывали на лету. Тоору смущался сильнее. И чем больше от стеснялся, тем более самоуверенно выглядел.  
Мацукава усмехается. Это очень похоже на Тоору.  
— Мы разыграли на камень-ножницы-бумага, кто будет первым отсасывать, — Куроо наклоняется к паху Мацукавы и расстегивает его ремень. — Проиграл Тоору. — Расстегивает молнию. — Но он так запаниковал, что я сказал, что раз он проиграл, то ему и терпеть мои попытки. — Тянет вниз резинку трусов, высвобождая член. — Тебе повезёт больше.  
Мацукава охает, когда Куроо, плюнув на ладонь, проводит несколько раз рукой по всей длине. И шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда Куроо берёт в рот. Ему ещё ни разу не удавалось на собственном опыте ощутить всю магию языка Куроо. Их парни рассказывали ему, насколько это круто, кое-кто (Бокуто) даже несколько раз. Но Мацукава и подумать не мог, что они окажутся настолько правы. 

Куроо выпускает его член, мажет языком по головке, скользит кончиком в уретру и отвратительно улыбается. У Мацукавы сердце стучит в ушах. В паху горит, хочется, чтобы Куроо вновь принял его в свой горячий рот и не выпускал. Руки сжимаются в кулаки от желания схватить за волосы и насадить его. Одно лишь предвкушение ощущения заставляет поджать пальцы ног.   
Куроо чуть щурится, будто пытается что-то рассмотреть, и всё внутри Мацукавы поджимается. Неужели?...   
Куроо делает глубокий вдох и вновь берёт в рот. Жадный язык скользит под членом. Мацукава прикрывает глаза. И тут же распахивает, когда головка упирается в стенку горла. Куроо дышит через нос и его дыхание щекочет волоски.   
— Тецуро… — Голос срывается на шёпот. Куроо делает на пробу пару движений. И тянется за рукой Мацукавы. Пиздец пиздец пиздец код красный отмена миссии мозг Мацукавы не способен справиться с этой информацией. Куроо кладёт его руку себе на голову и показывает, где лучше потянуть за волосы. Надо чуть прихватить у корней и пропустить волосы сквозь пальцы. Куроо стонет, когда Мацукава делает это. Его стон вибрацией отдаётся не то что в члене, во всём теле Мацукавы. Пиздец. 

Куроо удобнее опирается на руки и скользит губами вверх. Смотрит Мацукаве в глаза. С вызовом смотрит, с приглашением, со страстью . И Мацукава, чёрт возьми, сдаётся, сдаётся ему, сдаётся своим желаниям и больше не сдерживается. Он трахает рот Куроо, такой податливый, такой желанный, раз за разом погружается в охуительную влажность и наконец не чувствует себя виноватым. Он бы никогда не сделал этого с Ойкавой или с Макки. Они бы, может, и позволили, но Мацукаве кажется неправильным вытворять подобное с Ойкавой. Это Ойкава, его обожаемый Тоору, капитан блядь его сердца, с ним так нельзя. С Макки тоже, Макки не сможет, просто физически не сможет. Мацукава не может похвастаться нечеловеческими размерами, но Макки вообще редко делает минет.   
Но Куроо… Куроо это отдельный случай, он не просто мастер своего дела, но и самый настоящий маньяк. Акааши как-то говорил, за что бы Куроо ни брался, он всегда старается сделать всё идеально. Каких богов стоит благодарить за то, что Куроо взялся за удовлетворение своих парней? Или что он родился с эрогенной зоной где-то во рту, иначе как объяснить то, как ненасытно он тянет всё в рот? 

Мацукава отталкивает Куроо, чтобы излиться ему на лицо. Он успевает забрать его чёлку назад, чтобы на волосы не попало. Пиздец. Кто вот Мацукаву просил это делать? С прикрытыми глазами, весь в тяжёлых белёсых каплях, Куроо выглядит ещё соблазнительнее. Когда видишь что-то красивое, хочется это немедленно испортить, испачкать, уничтожить. Куроо потрясающе красивый. И когда он перепачкан в сперме, красный и затраханный, он ещё красивее, как это блядь возможно. 

— Этого мы с Тоору не делали, — хохочет Куроо, отползая к тумбочке за влажными салфетками.   
— Не думаю, что тогда ты был так же хорош, — Мацукава выравнивает дыхание, но получается плохо.   
— Тоору не стал бы трахать меня в рот. — Куроо оборачивается на Мацукаву. — Этого вообще никто не делает.   
— Прости? — Мацукава хмурится. Куроо выбрасывает салфетки, достаёт пару презервативов и пульт. И переключает свет на приглушенный красный.   
— Всё нормально, — Куроо подползает ближе к Мацукаве. Стаскивает майку одной рукой. — Я хотел этого. Как и ты.   
Мацукава не выдерживает его тяжёлого взгляда и отворачивается. Куроо в точности как Ойкава — знает обо всех грязных желаниях Мацукавы. Как только понимает, мысли, что ли читает. 

Куроо обыграл его уже в четвёртый раз. Как бы Мацукава ни хотел его подчинить, подчинился в итоге он. 

— Сними с меня остальное, _папочка_ , — Куроо наклоняется к его уху и коротко лижет щеку. — Ты ещё столько должен узнать… 

Мацукава прикрывает глаза. Что ж, если Куроо хочет поиграть, они поиграют. И плевать, по чьим правилам, пока он может сжимать его в объятьях, рвать зубами дешёвые цепочки и слушать чужие стоны. В игру играют двое, и однажды Куроо проиграет. 

Однажды. 

Но только не в сегодня, когда в голове Мацукавы так отчётливо звучит хриплое I see red голосом фронтвумен никому не известной кавер-команды. Куроо выгибается в его руках дугой и смотрит из-под ресниц, в глазах пьянящее искушение, и в этом красном освещении он выглядит как черт, как сам дьявол, которому явно продал душу. 

Мацукава готов отдать свою просто так.


End file.
